Just One Word, Love
by Ryoko Rina
Summary: Tunangan? hal itu lah yang membuat seorang lelaki bermarga hatake itu tak percaya/? tetapi semua berubah saat ia tau isi surat wasiat yang dibawa sang tunangan. Chapter 5,6,7 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Original story from ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, alur cepet, and anything can happen because I'm labil!/woy**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**But, I hope you be like it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy for reading~!**

**Just one word, love.**

Chapter 1

Hatake kakashi— ya itulah nama pemilik sebuah kediaman klasik bergaya eropa dengan paduan warna abu-abu,putih dan hitam. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan seorang anak tunggal dari keluarga besar hatake? Apalagi sekarang lelaki yang masih _'sendiri'_ ini menjadi direktur utama dalam perusahaan hatake company international. Setelah kepala keluarga hatake –Hatake Sakumo meninggal dunia, lelaki ini hidup dengan kesendirian nya. ibunda yang ia kasihi pun sudah _'meninggalkan'_ ia sedari ia kecil.

Ditinggalkan– mungkin kata itu sudah terbiasa ia dengar, kata itu -memang- sederhana tetapi sangat menyakitkan bagi seorang hatake kakashi. Lelaki itu sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kesendirian, mungkin bukan terbiasa lebih tepat nya ia –ingin sendiri. Kenapa? karna ia takut merasa kehilangan –lagi.

Kadang ia merasa ingin meninggalkan bumi yang bulat ini. Meninggalkan semua nya –semua kenangan yang menyakitkan. Tetapi, semua tekad nya selalu terhenti saat mengingat kata-kata terakhir dari ayahanda nya, _"teruskanlah perusahaan ini, jangan kecewakan ayah. Paham kakashi?"_ kakashi hanya bisa terus hidup dan tidak mengecewakan sang ayah. Hidup nya memang penuh dengan materi, tahta yang tinggi, tapi tidak untuk cinta dan kasih sayang. Hidup lelaki itu terlalu hampa dan kosong seperti cangkir teh yang ia pegang sekarang.

Kakashi menyenderkan dirinya pada sofa yang ia duduki, lelah sehabis bekerja masih menyerang tubuh. Lelaki itu pun memejamkan mata menikmati sofa _empuknya_. Tiba-tiba telepon genggam kakashi bergetar panjang, hal itu membuat ketenangannya hancur. Ia pun segera mengangkat panggilan itu.

"hm?"sahut kakashi singkat saat mengetahui siapa yang menghubunginya malam-malam begini.

"a-ano tuan, di rumah utama ini ada seorang gadis, gadis itu berkata bahwa ia calon tunangan tuan." Jelas asisten kepala pelayan rumah utama itu.

Kakashi yang mendengar hal itu terlonjak kaget, "apa?!tunangan kau bilang?!"

"i-i-i-iya t-tuan." Jawab asisten kepala pelayan itu dengan suara bergetar.

Kakashi menarik nafas, menenangkan dirinya. "baiklah,aku segera kesana." Lelaki itu pun memutuskan panggilan nya secara sepihak. 'tunangan?apa-apaan itu.' ucap nya dalam hati. Ia segera mengambil kunci mobil dan segera menuju rumah utama di mansion hatake itu. Untung saja rumah yang kakashi tempati masih berada di kawasan mansion hatake. Jadi ia tidak perlu menunggu lampu lalu lintas dan melihat kemacetan yang biasa terjadi karena sekarang jam pulang kerja.

* * *

"_Kami keluarga besar Hatake dan Yamanaka akan menjodohkan anak kami jika anak dari keluarga Yamanaka seorang perempuan. Dan jika hal itu terjadi anak kami, Hatake Kakashi akan bertunangan dengan gadis itu saat ia berusia 16 tahun. Serta ¼ harta dari keluarga besar hatake akan sah menjadi milik gadis itu. Kemudian Hatake Kakashi akan bertanggung jawab sepenuh nya atas gadis itu."_

"jadi? Ini surat wasiat dari orang tua mu? Dan disetujui lalu ditanda tangani oleh orang tua ku saat kau masih di dalam kandungan dan aku berumur 14 tahun?" Tanya kakashi dengan nada tidak percaya.

"begitulah, dan—" "—jangan sentuh itu." Potong kakashi saat gadis itu menyentuh hiasan peninggalan ibunda nya.

Gadis itu terdiam lalu tertawa kecil, "gomen-gomen."

"hn,siapa namamu?" Tanya kakashi dengan nada tenang, padahal otak nya sekarang sedang berperang dengan banyak pertanyaan dan jawaban yang tidak masuk akal.

"ah iya aku lupa memperkenalkan diri." Gadis itu pun berdiri, "Aku yamanaka ino! Kau bisa memanggilku ino." Ucap nya sembari membungkkukan badan lalu tersenyum manis.

Kakashi memperhatikan gadis dihadapan nya, ia terpana dengan kecantikan gadis yamanaka itu, gadis itu menggunakan gaun polos selutut berwarna soft blue dengan pita berwarna putih susu melingkar di pinggang nya.

Tubuh gadis itu pun indah semampai, tidak lupa warna kulitnya, kulit nya putih mulus tanpa luka. Surai nya berwarna kuning keemasan dan diikat seperti ekor kuda lalu matanya berwarna hijau seperti batu emerald –ah tidak warna matanya lebih lembut dari warna itu dan sedikit berwarna biru keabu-abuan. Jadi nama yang paling tepat adalah –Aquamarine. Cantik bukan?

Kakashi pun angkat bicara, "baiklah, kau sudah mengenalku kan?"

Ino mengangguk lalu kembali duduk, "dan sekarang kau akan tinggal di mansion ini. Jujur saja aku tidak bisa bertunangan dengan mu. Jangan berharap." Tukas kakashi dingin. Mendengar perkataan itu ino mematung. Ia mengepalkan tangan nya –menahan rasa aneh di dada. 'terserah kau lah, aku tidak peduli, yang terpenting aku punya tempat tinggal dan bisa meneruskan sekolah ku.' Batin nya berkata.

"aku tau itu, dan aku pun tidak akan ber-ha-rap padamu tuan hatake yang terhormat." Ucap ino yang sengaja menekan kan kata –berharap- pada kalimat nya. ia pun tersenyum manis –ralat– senyuman manis penuh kejengkelan.

Kakashi hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan gadis dihadapan nya itu, "jadi untuk kedepan nya kau akan tinggal disini –bersamaku." Ucap nya pelan. Ucapan nya seperti gumaman untuk diri sendiri. Mungkin kakashi baru menyadari bahwa kedepan nya ia tidak lagi –sendiri di rumah itu. "Dan bagaimana kau sampai kesini? Orang tua mu kemana?" Tanya kakasih sembari menatap dingin iris aquamarine itu.

Ino tersentak mendengar pertanyaan kakashi, "ah itu –bibi ku mengantarku kesini." Ia tersenyum kikuk. "dan orang tua ku sudah meninggal, ayah ku meninggal 2 minggu yang lalu." Lanjut nya seraya tersenyum selembut mungkin. Kakashi terkejut dengan jawaban dari gadis itu, terbesitlah rasa bersalah di dada nya.

"maaf." Ucap nya pelan.

"ne,daijoubu." Jawab ino seraya tersenyum –lagi.

"lalu bibi mu berkerja sebagai apa?"

"bibi ku hanya –bartender di sebuah club." Gadis itu menunduk –malu.

Kakashi pun ber-oh-ria, "dan orang tua mu berkerja sebagai apa?"

"pemilik restoran, tetapi sekarang restoran itu sudah dijual bibi ku." Ia terkekeh, "memalukan bukan?"

"apanya yang memalukan?"

"hidupku." Jawab nya seraya tersenyum miris.

"tapi setidaknya kau mempunyai kasih sayang yang cukup." Ucap kakashi pelan lebih mirip seperti gumaman untuk dirinya –lagi.

"apa?kau tadi bicara apa?"

"tidak ada." Bohong kakashi seraya tersenyum tipis. "ikut aku, aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar."

Gadis itu pun mengikuti langkah kakashi sembari membawa koper milik nya. "apa hanya itu barang bawaan mu?" Tanya kakashi saat sedang menaiki tangga.

"tidak, barang-barang ku akan datang besok, ini hanya pakaian saja." Jelas gadis itu riang.

"oh." Lagi-lagi, kakashi hanya ber-oh-ria mendengar penjelasan ino, ino merasa sedikit kesal dengan sikap lelaki didepan nya ini, ia pun mengerucutkan bibir nya.

Diam-diam Ino memperhatikan punggung tegak kakashi yang berjalan menelusuri tangga, jujur saja saat pertama kali ia melihat kakashi, ia terpana dengan penampilan nya –walau saat itu ia hanya menggunakan setelan pakaian kerja yang berantakan– dan tentu saja dengan paras nya yang –tampan. Kemudian rahangnya yang tampak tegas membuat lelaki itu terlihat sangat dewasa. Dan surainya yang perak –terlihat sangat halus, ingin sekali rasanya ino menyentuh mahkota lelaki itu.

Walaupun umur kakashi terpaut jauh diatas ino, kakashi tetap terlihat muda di mata aquamarine itu. Dan tentang mata nya, mata kakashi berbeda dari lelaki lain. Kakashi memiliki mata –heterochromia, Mata sebelah kanan berwarna merah –sangat kontras dengan kulit serta rambutnya dan yang disebelah kiri berwarna hitam gelap. Sungguh unik bukan? Tapi ada yang aneh, tatapannya –tatapan itu hampa –penuh dengan kekosongan dan –luka.

"ini kamar mu." Ucap kakashi seraya membuka pintu kamar itu.

"hm." Gumamnya sebagai jawaban, gadis itu pun masuk dan disambut oleh ruangan serba putih.

"disini tidak ada pelayan. Kau harus melakukan semua sendiri, jangan merepotkan ku." Tegas kakashi dingin.

"aku tau,aku tau."desis ino kesal. Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap sok hatake yang satu itu.

"yasudah aku tinggal." Ucap kakashi tak acuh pada gadis itu.

Lelaki itu pun melenggang pergi menuju kamar nya yang berada di lantai 3. Kamar ino berada di lantai 2 dan terletak di dekat tangga yang menuju lantai 3. Di rumah ini, kamar tamu hanya ada satu. Kakashi sengaja menyiapkan 1 kamar tamu, karna biasanya rumah ini ia gunakan untuk beristirahat dan bersenang-senang dengan teman-teman nya.

Kakashi membanting tubuhnya ke kasur lalu memejamkan mata. Ia sangat lelah hari ini, apa lagi tentang –pertunangan itu. Persetanan dengan pertunangan, ia sangat malas mengikuti surat wasiat itu, tapi bagaimana lagi? Ia harus bertanggung jawab. "Oh tuhan –aku hanya ingin hidup normal, hidup penuh dengan ketenangan seperti –dulu." Lirih kakashi.

-TBC-

Maaf kalo pendek:"v ini ff pertama jadi masih nubie gitu, kalau banyak yang minta lanjut, rin lanjut kok *senyum penuh makna*/apaan

Oh iya, rin mau kasih sedikit info buat readers yaitu;

1\. Bentuk mansion hatake itu kaya yang di drama korea secret garden, kalo pernah nonton itu pasti tau, punya yang keluarga pemeran utama cowok itu loh –lupa namanya- :'v *digebuk masal*

2\. Buat rumah kakashi, rumah nya kaya rumah si pemeran utama cowok di secret garden juga /gajeplis. Pokoknya bakal tau deh kalo nonton drama korea secret garden! Nontonlah~ /lukiraiklanpakepromosi *digebuk masa* :'''V kalo gak mau nonton, rumah kakashi miripmirip rumah si kim tan(Drama korea The heirs) yang di amerika /rin.

3\. Orang yang memiliki mata heterochromia itu adalah orang yang memiliki warna berbeda pada kedua matanya. Lebih tepatnya heterochromia Iridium. Kaya si kakashi gitu deh, beda sebelah intinya mah:v mau info lebih lanjut? Cari di google-sensei aja:v/dilempar.

Oke maaf kalo rin banyak omong, jangan marah yaaaa minna~ *puppy eyes*/udeh

.

.

Untuk kritik, saran dan pendapat, silahkan di review~


	2. Chapter 2

**Original story from ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, alur cepet, and anything can happen because I'm labil!/woy**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**But, I hope you be like it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy for reading~!**

**Just one word, love.**

**Chapter 2**

**Keputusan**

Cahaya kemilau mentari menyusup melalui celah jendela kamar seorang gadis, siapa lagi kalau bukan kamar yamanaka ino. Memang itu belum sah menjadi kamar nya, tapi tidak masalah bukan? Sebentar lagi juga akan sah menjadi kamar gadis bersurai keemasan itu.

"nghh…" gumam ino saat cahaya kemilau itu mengenai mata nya.

Suara alarm pun berbunyi, dan suara itu segera membangunkan ino. Gadis itu duduk dengan mata yang masih tertutup lalu mematikan alarm yang berasal dari telepon genggam nya, surai nya pun sangat berantakan.

"ohayouuuuuuu." Gumam nya untuk diri sendiri. Gadis itu pun perlahan membuka mata dan segera membuka gorden jendela kamar nya, cahaya kemilau mentari menyambutnya dengan gagah, hal itu membuat ino menutup mata nya –lagi. "cerah sekali." Ucap nya seraya meregangkan tangan. "pagi yang indah—"

Ketukan pintu mengusik ketentraman gadis aquamarine itu, terdengarlah suara lelaki, siapa lagi kalau bukan hatake kakashi, "kau sudah bangun? Cepat mandi. Kita harus pergi ke tempat pengacaraku. Wasiat itu harus diurus secepat mungkin." Langkah kaki yang menjauh pun terdengar.

"—mungkin tidak lagi,cih."

Mau tidak mau ino harus menuruti perkataan kakashi. Ia pun segera mandi dan bersiap-siap.

* * *

Hari ini kakashi tidak berangkat ke kantor, ia sengaja izin untuk mengurus surat wasiat itu dan disinilah kakashi –didapur yang sekarang sedikit berantakan, ia sengaja mempersiapkan sarapan. Berbeda dengan biasanya, kali ini ia menyiapkan sarapan untuk –dua orang.

"lama sekali dia." Ucap nya saat selesai meyiapkan sarapan di meja makan.

Ternyata gadis yang ia bicarakan sudah berada di belakangnya, "ohayou, kakashi-san." Sapa ino dengan senyum semanis mungkin.

Kakashi pun segera berbalik, "ohayou, ino." Ucap kakashi sembari memperhatikan gadis bersurai keemasan itu dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Ia bagaikan melihat musim gugur di pagi hari.

Ino memakai gaun santai selutut berwarna soft choco dengan corak daun musim gugur dibagian bawah dan sepatu tali dengan warna yang senada. Mahkota gadis itu pun ia gulung asal keatas yang menyebabkan beberapa helai mahkotanya menghiasi pinggiran wajah nya. Benar seperti musim gugur bukan?

Hal itu menyebakan kakashi terpesona dan menahan nafas sesaat. Melihat kakashi yang terdiam, ino pun angkat bicara lagi.

"kakashi-san? Kau kenapa?" Tanya nya heran.

Kakashi pun tersadar, "tidak papa." Jawab nya singkat. Ia pun segera duduk dan memulai sarapan.

Ino hanya mendengus –kesal. Ia merasa teracuhkan, hal itu sangat ia tidak sukai. "hei, tuan hatake kakashi. Sopan kah jika kau memulai sarapan tanpa menawarkan pada tamu yang sudah menyapa mu di pagi hari ini?" Tanya ino dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

Kakashi sedikit tersedak, ia pun megambil minum dan meneguknya. "maaf, kau boleh sarapan. Aku sudah menyiapkan nya." ucap nya datar seraya menyuruh ino duduk dengan dagunya.

Ino mendengus –lagi. Ia pun segera mengambil tempat di sebelah kakashi. "itadakimasu." Ucap nya malas. Mood gadis itu sudah terguncang, begitulah yamanaka ino –sangat moody.

Gadis itu pun sarapan dengan tidak bersemangat. Melihat ino yang seperti itu, kakashi hanya memandang nya bingung. Tiba-tiba ino memanyunkan bibir nya –bosan. Hal itu membuat kakashi geli, ia pun menahan tawa nya sekuat mungkin.

"sudah selesai?" Tanya kakashi kembali datar lalu menegak minuman nya sampai tak tersisa.

"hm." Gumam ino sebagai jawaban. Gadis itu pun meletakkan sendok dan garpunya asal. Ia mengambil minum dan menegak nya sampai tersisa setengah gelas.

"baguslah, ayo kita pergi." Ucap kakashi seraya berdiri dan melenggang pergi ke arah pintu rumah itu.

Ino menghela nafas, ia pun segera menyusul kakashi dengan langkah yang diseret.

* * *

Saat mereka sampai di kantor pengacara pribadi kakashi, mereka disambut oleh seorang pria –mungkin berumur 40-an dengan surai panjang berwarna –perak.

"selamat pagi, tuan hatake." Sapanya sopan. kakashi melenggang masuk tanpa membalas sapaan lelaki itu, "masih tidak berubah ya,ckck." Ucap pria yang menyapanya tadi sembari menggelengkan kepala.

Ino yang melihat perilaku pria bermarga hatake itu mendesis, "dasar tidak sopan."

"hey, gadis cantik, masuklah." Perintah pria tadi, senyum nya mengembang –ralat– seringaian lah yang mengembang.

"a-ah iya." Jawab ino dengan senyum kikuk, ino pun berjalan masuk ke kediaman itu.

Setelah mereka masuk dan duduk di kursi tamu yang telah disediakan, pria yang tadi menyambut mereka angkat bicara, "baiklah, ada yang bisa ku bantu? Tumben sekali kau kesini?membawa gadis yamanaka pula." Tanyanya dengan nada yang ramah, ternyata pria itu lah pengacara pribadi kakashi, Jiraiya.

"kau tau dia gadis dari keluarga yamanaka?" bukan nya menjawab kakashi malah balik bertanya.

"tentu, aku mengenal orang tua nya. dan maafkan aku nona yamanaka aku tidak bisa datang ke pemakaman ayah mu, aku sedang diluar kota." Ucap jiraya dengan raut wajah menyesal.

"a-ah iya tidak papa, aku mengerti." Balas ino dengan senyum.

Jiraiya pun tersenyum, "ayah mu sangat baik, ibu mu juga sangat ramah, kau tidak mengenal ku bukan?" ino mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan pria paruh baya itu, "tentu, karna aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan orang tua mu, kita pernah bertemu saat kau masih bayi." Jelas nya dengan senyum yang lembut.

"saat ku masih bayi? Aku sekarang berbeda, bagaimana kau mengenal ku?" Tanya ino tidak percaya.

"kau tumbuh seperti perkiraan ku, dan ada dua hal yang tidak hilang dari mu, surai mu yang keemasan dan iris aquamarine-mu yang indah itu." Jelas nya dengan menutup mata lalu tersenyum, kedua tangan pria itu ia lipat didada.

Ino kaget mendengar penjelasan jiraiya,ia pun tertawa kecil. "oh begitu ya."

Kakashi hanya diam mendengar pembicaraan mereka, ia menutup mata dan melipat tangan didada. Jiraya pun menegakkan duduk nya lalu tersenyum penasaran, "bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan kakashi?apa yang terjadi?" Tanya jiraiya kepada gadis yamanaka disamping nya. hal itu membawa kakashi membuka matanya. Sebelum ino menjawab pertanyaan pria paruh baya itu, kakashi segera menjulunginya sebuah surat –surat wasiat dari ino.

"apa ini?" Tanya jiraiya bingung.

"ambil saja dan baca baik-baik." Jelas kakashi datar. Ia pun kembali melipat tangan nya di dada.

Jiraiya membuka lipatan surat itu kemudian membaca nya,kedua mata nya pun melebar ia tidak menyangka bahwa isi surat itulah yang menjelaskan kenapa gadis yamanaka ini bersama kakashi.

"waw,ini sangat mengejutkan ku tuan hatake." Ucap jiraiya dengan seriangian aneh.

Kakashi hanya mendengus, ia tau bahwa pria paruh baya itu 'penggemar' para perempuan. Mendengar dengusan kakashi, jiraiya tertawa. Ino hanya diam, ia bingung apa yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"jadi kau kesini untuk mengurus surat ini?" kakashi pun mengangguk.

"menurutku ini surat wasiat yang tidak sah, karena ini hanya ditulis tangan oleh orang tua mu dan di tanda tangani oleh kedua belak pihak. Tanpa ada notaris dan saksi." Jelas jiraiya serius.

"jadi bagaimana? Apa aku harus melaksanakan surat wasiat itu?"

Jiraiya tersenyum, "surat wasiat ini tidak sah, jadi tidak wajib untuk dilaksanakan. Tapi itu terserah padamu –tergantung pada hati nuranimu."

Kakashi mengehela nafas nya, ia pun melirik ino yang menunduk memainkan jari nya resah. Mungkin ia tau kalau kakashi tidak akan melaksanakan wasiat itu, lagipula surat itu tidak sah bukan?

Melihat kakashi yang terdiam, jiraiya angkat bicara lagi. "menurutku, kau laksanakan saja isi surat nya, lagipula kau ini punya mension yang megah dan kaya raya. Jahat sekali jika kau membuang gadis cantik begini—" jiraiya tiba-tiba mendekat pada kakashi lalu berbisik. "—dan gadis ini sudah 'ditinggalkan' orang tua nya, kau tau kan?" sambung pria paruh baya itu.

Ia pun kembali pada posisi sebelum nya, "itu hanya pendapatku ya."

Kakashi berpikir, sebagian dirinya ingin mengikuti pendapat jiraiya tetapi sebagian dirinya yang lain menolak. Dilema pun melanda seorang Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi tau rasa nya ditinggalkan –sangat menyakitkan. Apalagi yamanaka ino seorang perempuan, pasti sangat rapuh. Ia tau itu.

Setelah berpikir, ia pun menyakinkan dirinya lalu angkat bicara, "baiklah, kau akan tinggal dirumah ku, aku akan menyekolahkan mu dan untuk harta akan aku urus setelah kau lulus. Untuk pertunangan –tidak akan aku laksanakan." Ucapnya tegas.

Ino yang mendengar hal itu pun tersenyum lega, ia menatap iris indah lelaki dihadapan nya. "arigatou, kakashi-san!" ucap ino dengan senyum yang lembut. "—dan arigatou, jiraiya-san." Sambung ino seraya menoleh pada jiraiya dan tersenyum.

Kakashi hanya berdehem sebagai jawaban. "douita, yamanaka-san." Jawab jiraiya dengan senyum.

"baiklah, kita akan pulang. Terima kasih atas bantuan mu, jiraiya." Ucap kakashi seraya sedikit membungkukkan tubuh nya. lelaki bermarga hatake itu pun segera melenggang pergi keluar.

Ino mendesis lagi, jiraiya melihat ino yang mendesis dan memandang sinis perilaku kakashi. "dia memang begitu –sejak orang tua nya meninggal. Mungkin saat ini hanya aku saja yang ia anggap keluarga. Sebenarnya ia orang yang ramah dan perhatian, tetapi semua berubah setelah –hari itu." Raut wajah jiraiya pun berubah saat mengatakan _'hari itu'_.

Ino mengerti dengan kata _'hari itu'_ tentu saja hari kematian orang tua nya bukan? Perkataan jiraiya pun membuat ino berubah pikiran tentang kakashi. Ia pun segera berpamit dan menyusul kakashi.

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Setelah mereka makan siang di luar, Ino memohon untuk berbelanja keperluan _perempuannya_, mau tidak mau kakashi mengikuti kemauan gadis yamanaka itu, daripada ia melihat Ino yang merajuk, lebih baik ia turuti kemauannya bukan? dan hal itu membuat dompet kakashi menipis. Semua yang mereka lewati pun membuat mereka lebih banyak berbicara dan –sedikit akrab. Mereka terlihat nyaman satu sama lain, tetapi sayangnya kenyamanan itu tidak mereka sadari.

Mereka sekarang sudah sampai di kediaman kakashi. Kakashi pun mendesis saat melihat –banyaknya barang belanjaan ditangan ino

"kau ini, baru saja bertemu denganku sudah meminta macam-macam." ucap nya masih tidak percaya.

Ino yang berjalan lebih dulu menuju kamar nya terkekeh, ia pun berbalik. "ambil saja dari harta ku." Ucap nya polos.

Mendengar perkataan gadis itu kakashi mendengus geli, "baiklah, jika harta mu habis sebelum kau lulus SMA jangan salahkan aku." Ucap kakashi santai seraya memasukkan jari jemarinya kedalam saku celana.

Ino yang mendengar nya mengembungkan pipi, "yasudah." Ia pun segera pergi ke kamar.

Kakashi tersenyum melihat perilaku gadis bersurai keemasan itu, ia pun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar di lantai 3. Senyuman itu masih terpampang diwajah nya sampai ia menidurkan dirinya di kasur.

"gadis itu... sepertinya mirip denganmu, rin." Gumamnya pelan menerawang.

Ya –Rin. Nohara Rin adalah kekasih hatake kakashi. Tetapi –sekarang tidak lagi, tidak lama ayah kakashi meninggal, rin mengalami kecelakaan dan kejadian itu merenggut nyawanya. Kakashi sangat terpukul, semua orang yang ia sayangi meninggalkan nya –sendiri. Sang ayah, sang ibu, dan sang kekasih.

Kakashi menutup mata nya pelan, terbesitlah wajah rin di sana,

**_Disaat sosok itu tersenyum, _**

**_Disaat sosok itu merajuk, _**

**_Disaat sosok itu menangis, _**

**_Disaat sosok itu menatap kakashi dengan tatapan lembut._**

Oh tidak, Perasaan itu datang kembali, perasaan rindu, perasaan ingin rin kembali. Padahal semua perasaan itu sudah ia buang jauh-jauh. Kenapa sekarang kembali? Kakashi hanya bisa tersenyum miris menerima keadaan. Tiba-tiba kantuk menyerang lelaki itu, ia pun terlelap dengan satu tetesan air mata membasahi pipinya.

**-TBC-**

**Arigatou untuk yang review:3 cukup ini aja deh cincang-cincong rin/oi.**

**see ya.**

**Dare to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Original story from Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, alur cepet, and anything can happen because I'm labil!/woy**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**But, I hope you be like it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy for reading~!**

**Just one word, love.**

Chapter 3

Luka

**-Ino Prov-**

Malam pun datang, waktu menunjukkan pukul 7. Setelah ino membereskan belanjaan yang ia beli tadi dan barang-barang nya –yang ternyata sudah sampai tadi siang, gadis itu tertidur. Sekarang kamar yang ia tempati penuh dengan warna ungu. Ya –itulah warna kesukaannya.

Suara cacing diperut ino tiba-tiba membangunkannya, ia pun segera duduk dan membuka mata perlahan.

"ishh, laper." Ucap nya seraya meringis memegang perut.

Gadis yamanaka itu pun berdiri dari kasur dan segera berjalan keluar kamar. Ino harus memberi makan cacing-cacing diperutnya sebelum ia mati kelaparan. Disaat ia keluar, ino disambut oleh kemaraman sinar bulan.

"heh? Kenapa lampunya tidak dinyalakan? Dasar hatake, pasti ia tertidur." Ucapnya seraya mendengus kesal. Gadis itu pun mencari saklar lampu, tetapi ia tidak bisa menemukan nya dimana-mana.

Akhirnya ino memutuskan untuk ke lantai 3, ia pun melihat sebuah kamar yang terbuka pintunya. Ino segera berjalan ke kamar itu dan –kegelapan menyerang nya disana, gadis itu segera menyalakan ponsel nya lalu menggunakan nya sebagai senter. Tiba-tiba ia melihat _gundukan _dipojok ruangan, ino pun segera menerangi _gundukan_ itu dengan ponselnya, terlihatlah surai berwarna –perak.

"kakashi-san?" panggil ino pelan seraya berjalan mendekati _gundukan_ yang ternyata –memang benar kakashi. Kakashi yang tadinya menunduk sekarang menegakkan kepalanya, ino menangkap tatapan lelaki hatake itu. Sangat hampa dan –kosong.

Disamping lelaki itu terdapat botol obat yang tergeletak dengan kapsul yang mengelilinginya, mata ino pun melebar. Ino menaruh ponsel nya dilantai lalu segera membawa lelaki itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Hanya itu yang terlintas dipikiran ino saat melihat kakashi seperti itu –sebuah pelukan. Ino mengelus kepala kakashi lembut, gadis itu menutup mata, tidak tau kenapa sesak melanda hatinya.

**-Kakashi Prov-**

Kakashi terbangun dari tidur dengan keringat yang membanjiri tubuh nya. Ya –ia bermimpi tentang kematian sang ibu, sang ayah, dan sang kekasih. Semua terlihat jelas di mimpi itu. Kakashi merasakan sesak yang sangat luar biasa, matanya memanas. Air matanya pun mengalir diringi pening hebat yang melanda kepalanya.

Hal itu memang biasa terjadi saat kakashi mengingat kematian –mereka. kakashi akan merasakan sesak dan pening yang luar biasa. Mungkin karena tekanan yang sangat menyiksa batin nya. kehilangan orang yang kalian sayangi memang menyakitkan bukan? Nah itulah yang kakashi tanggung sampai sekarang, ada saat kakashi mengalami puncak kesakitan itu, dan ini lah saatnya.

Kakashi pun segera mengambil botol obat yang berisi –obat penenang. Obat itu biasa ia konsumsi disaat seperti ini. Kakashi segera berdiri dan mencari obat itu seraya memegangi kepalanya yang seakan ingin pecah, sangat –menyakitkan.

Saat menemukan obat itu, ia pun segera membuka dan menelan kapsul penenang nya. tidak lama kemudian tubuh nya melemah, kedua kaki nya pun tidak sanggup lagi untuk berdiri. Hal itu membuat kakashi terduduk di pojok ruangan. Botol obat yang ia pegang pun terlepas dari tangan nya, hal itu juga mengakibatkan capsul yang berada di dalam botol itu keluar dan berserakan dilantai.

Kakashi memang mendapat ketenangan, tetapi ia merasakan kekosongan dalam tubuh nya. ia pun menundukkan kepalanya. Pening dan sesak yang ia rasakan sudah mulai sirna. Tetapi itu membuat hati kakashi seakan membeku, hati nya kelu –tidak dapat merasakan apapun.

Beberapa saat kemudian kakashi mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat kearah kamar nya, tiba-tiba cahaya redup mengarah kearah nya, itu membuat kakashi menduduk lebih dalam. Suara pelan seorang gadis pun terdengar, "kakashi-san?" panggil gadis itu pelan. Ia tau suara itu, suara yamanaka ino. Kakashi akhirnya menegakkan kepala lalu menatap iris aquamarine yang indah itu.

Cahaya redup yang mengganggu kakashi tadi tiba-tiba menghilang dan digantikan oleh kehangatan tubuh seseorang –kehangatan tubuh seorang gadis –seorang yamanaka ino yang disertai elusan lembut di bagian kepala. Ya –Ino memeluk kakashi.

**-Normal Prov-**

Saat ino memeluk kakashi, kakashi tersentak –seperti tersadar dari mimpi. Mata nya tiba-tiba memanas, air mata pun mengalir tanpa izin pemiliknya. Kakashi membalas pelukan ino, pelukan ino sangat hangat, lembut, dan kakashi nyaman dengan hal itu. Ia menenggelamkan kepala nya di jenjang leher ino, ia seperti menyenderkan beban nya selama ini pada bahu gadis itu –bahu yamanaka ino.

Kakashi menangis dalam diam melepas semua kesakitan nya, ino yang merasakan tubuh kakashi bergetar segera mengeratkan pelukan nya secara perlahan, "kakashi…" lirih gadis yamanaka itu, hatinya tidak mau melihat kakashi seperti itu. Dan ino masih tidak tau mengapa ia seperti itu.

Mendengar lirihan ino hati kakashi seperti tersetrum listrik, hati itu tiba-tiba menghangat. Tangisan kakashi berhenti dan tanpa sadar kakashi memeluk ino dengan lembut dan erat –seperti tidak ingin kehilangan sosok gadis itu. Dan kakashi pun tidak tau mengapa ia seperti itu, ia seperti menemukan sosok sang ibu dan sang kekasih di tubuh ino.

Kakashi memejamkan mata lalu tersenyum lembut. Ino yang masih setia memeluk kakashi dan mengelus pelan kepala lelaki itu tersenyum saat merasakan pelukan kakashi yang berbeda –pelukan yang hangat dan lembut namun erat.

"arigatou, Ino." Ucap kakashi pelan.

Ino tersenyum dalam diam, "ne, douita kakashi."

Kakashi masih memeluk ino, ino pun sama –masih memeluk kakashi. Keheningan pun mendampingi mereka. Tiba-tiba suara cacing diperut ino terdengar, hal itu membuat ino menarik diri dari kakashi. Kakashi yang mendengar suara itu tertawa kecil.

"kau lapar?" Tanya kakashi sebelum ino berlari keluar kamar karena malu.

Ino pun terkekeh, "Iya aku lapar. Makanya aku mencarimu."

"kenapa mencariku? Kau kan bisa memasak sendiri." Ucap kakashi seraya berdiri.

"uh, aku ini tamu. Kau harus menjamuku, tuan hatake." Ucap ino seraya mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

Kakashi yang melihat ino seperti itu pun mendecih pelan, "kan sudah kubilang jangan merepotkanku, nona yamanaka. Dan sekarang kau bukan tamu lagi, kau penghuni rumah ini." Ujar kakashi sembari berjalan menuju saklar lampu untuk menyalakan lampu kamar itu.

Ya –kakashi kembali seperti sedia kala. Sangat cepat –padahal baru saja mereka berpelukan dan berbicara secara lembut.

"uh, kau jahat." Ucap ino seraya memanyunkan bibirnya, ia pun memasukkan capsul yang berserakan tadi kedalam botolnya. Saat mengambil botol obat itu, ino melihat tulisan 'obat penenang ini dianjurkan untuk…..' ia pun mengerutkan kening nya. 'obat penenang?' batinnya berkata.

Sebelum kakashi membalas perkataan ino, ino angkat bicara. "kau meminum obat penenang?" Tanya ino penasaran. Ia pun berdiri lalu mendekati kakashi. "ini obat penenang kan?" Tanya ino lagi seraya mengangkat botol obat yang ia bereskan tadi.

Kakashi terdiam, Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Selama ini yang mengetahui bahwa ia mengonsumsi obat itu hanya dia dan dokter pribadinya. "bukan apa-apa." Jawab kakashi asal lalu mengambil paksa botol obat yang ada ditangan ino.

"hey! Jelaskan padaku." Pinta ino dengan wajah yang serius, tapi kakashi tau dibalik wajah serius itu terdapat raut kekhawatiran. Kakashi tau itu.

Kakashi terdiam lagi, ino menatap kakashi yang masih terdiam dengan tatapan yang seperti berkata jelaskan-padaku-sekarang-juga-atau-aku-berteriak-bahwa-kau-memperkosaku. Itu tidak baik bukan? Bisa-bisa pamor kakashi turun dikalangan wanita.

Akhirnya kakashi menghembuskan nafas –menyakinkan diri untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada gadis keras kepala itu, "baiklah, aku jelaskan semuanya padamu. Aku mengidap sebuah penyakit. Kau tidak harus tau apa nama penyakit itu. Intinya aku akan merasakan sesak yang luar biasa dan pening yang hebat jika aku mengingat kematian orang-orang yang aku sayangi, kau tahu siapa saja bukan?"

Ino yang mendengar itu tercengang, tatapan dan raut wajah ino pun berubah, "i-iya aku tau, lalu obat itu?" Tanya ino lagi dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar.

"ya –obat itu untuk menenangkanku. Jika aku meminumnya aku akan tenang dan pening serta sesak ku menghilang. Tapi rasanya –tidak enak." Jelas kakashi dengan nada menerawang saat dibagian akhir.

"souka." Ucap ino pelan. "baiklah! Aku akan meringankan beban mu!" sambung ino dengan senyuman penuh makna. Ia menatap kedua iris kakashi, ia suka kedua iris yang –berbeda itu.

Kakashi yang mendengar nya terkejut, mata sayunya sedikit melebar. Tetapi akhirnya dia tersenyum –senyuman yang hangat disusul oleh dengusan geli, "anak manja sepertimu mana bisa meringankan beban ku." Ucap kakashi santai, ia pun segera keluar kamar meninggalkan gadis aquamarine itu.

"aishh! Dasar tidak tau terima kasih! Menyebalkan." Teriak ino kesal. Ia pun keluar dengan membanting pintu kamar kakashi, lalu berjalan mendahului lelaki hatake itu.

Mendengar teriakan ino, kakashi menahan tawa, 'menggoda mu itu menyenangkan juga ternyata.' Ucap nya dalam hati. Saat kakashi melihat ino mendahului nya, ia pun berhenti berjalan, "kau mau kemana? Aku akan menyiapkan makanan." Ucap kakashi seraya masih menahan tawa.

"aku tidak jadi makan, kau saja sana yang makan." Ucap ino ketus, ia pun menuruni tangga dengan cepat dan segera memasuki kamarnya.

"yare-yare, dasar tukang merajuk." Ucap kakashi pelan seraya mendengus geli.

Ia pun tersenyum, 'aku merasa hidup ino, padahal kau baru dua hari disini. Terima kasih.' Ucap kakashi dalam hati sembari menatapi pintu kamar gadis yamanaka itu.

Tiba-tiba pintu yang kakashi tatapi terbuka, ino yang melihat kakashi segera menunduk, ia pun menutup pintu itu. "aku lapar, cepat siapkan makan malam." Ucap ino seraya berjalan cepat melewati kakashi lalu menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru.

Kakashi sempat terdiam melihat perilaku ino, tetapi tiba-tiba tawa yang ia simpan tadi keluar dari mulut lelaki bersurai keperakan itu, "yare-yare." Ucap kakashi seraya menuruni tangga. Perilaku ino membuat kakashi geli, ia tidak menyangka sikap ino seperti itu –sikap tsundere.

Tawa masih keluar dari mulut kakashi, hal itu membuat ino geram. Ia pun memanyunkan bibir nya saat duduk dikursi meja makan.

"diam kau." Ucap ino ketus seraya melipat tangan nya di dada.

Kakashi masih tertawa saat sampai ke dapur. "kakashi! Kau bisa diam tidak?!" teriak ino. Matanya menatap tajam mata kakashi.

"ha'I ha'I, nona yamanaka." Ucap kakashi yang hanya bisa menahan tawanya.

Kakashi pun sekarang telah serius dengan meja dapur nya. ino memperhatikan kakashi dalam diam setelah semua rasa kesal nya menghilang, 'kau masih tampan walau sedang memasak.' Ucap ino dalam hati seraya tersenyum sendiri. Kakashi masih berkonsentrasi dengan bahan-bahan ditangan nya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, hidangan makan malam sudah tersaji diatas meja makan, ino yang melihat nya pun meneguk ludah, "s-sugoi." Ucap ino kagum.

"ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih." Ucap kakahi santai. Ia pun duduk disamping ino dan segera menyantap hidangan dihadapan nya.

Melihat kakashi yang menyantap hidangan itu terlebih dulu, ino mendengus, "dasar tidak sopan." Umpat ino pelan.

"aku mendengarnya, nona yamanaka." Ucap kakashi disela makan nya.

Kali ini ino hanya mendecih dan segera memasukkan hidangan dihadapan nya itu kedalam mulut. Melihat hal itu kakashi hanya tersenyum menang.

-TBC-

Maaf kalo pendek;; lagi ilang ide/?

Untuk beberapa chapter kedepan, kakashi bakal jarang muncul, mungkin gak muncul/nak. Jadi nanti rin menceritakan kehidupan ino disekolah barunya dan akan ada lelaki yang menjadi saingan kakashi. Siapaka dia? Tunggu dichap berikutnya! Nyahahaha~/dibakar.

Oh iya makasih buat yang review, KALIAN ADALAH PENYEMANGAT RINA!*kasih bunga*/oi. Rin bakal usahain apa yang kalian minta:3 moah deh.

Oke segini aja, see ya.

Dare to review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Original story from Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, alur cepet, and anything can happen because I'm labil!/woy**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**But, I hope you be like it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy for reading~!**

**Just One Word, Love.**

Chapter 4

The Sixth Prince Of Heaven

"Ino." Panggil Kakashi saat Ino menyiapkan makan malam di dapur. Kakashi masih terlihat lelah sehabis pulang dari kantornya.

"iya,Kakashi?" jawab Ino seraya menyusun hidangan makan malam di meja makan.

"kau besok akan mulai bersekolah, aku memasukkanmu di Tokyo International High School." Jelas Kakashi datar seraya berjalan ke kursi meja makan.

"b-besok? Aku tidak punya alat—" "semua sudah aku siapkan, aku letakkan di depan kamarmu." Potong Kakashi yang mulai menikmati hidangan dihadapan nya. Ino pun sudah seleSai menyusun hidangan-hidangan itu.

"oh? Baiklah."

Gadis bersurai keemasan itu akhirnya memulai makan malam nya, ia sepertinya sudah biasa dengan sikap Kakashi yang -memang- seenaknya.

Setelah kejadian 5 hari yang lalu, mereka menjadi akrab. Bahkan mereka sudah mengatur jadwal masing-masing, seperti siapa yang memasak makan malam, siapa yang membersihkan halaman belakang, siapa yang membersihkan ruang tamu dan hal-hal seperti itu.

Kakashi maupun Ino sudah tidak terlihat canggung lagi, mereka pun sudah menceritakan kehidupan dan –memori pahit mereka masing-masing.

Yang mereka tau, mereka akrab layaknya sahabat dan perasaan itu hanya sebagai sahabat. Tetapi anggapan –sahabat- itu akan berubah saat mereka menghadapi –drama yang sebenarnya. Lalu dunia inilah yang menjadi –panggung mereka.

Dan itu –baru saja dimulai.

_-Keesokkan harinya-_

Ino sekarang sudah memakai seragam TIHS, ia terlalu bersemangat untuk pergi kesekolah. Gadis aquamarine itu pun bercermin –merias diri, memakai sedikit bedak, mengolesi bibir nya dengan lipgloss berwarna pink dan menyisir surai keemasan miliknya. Setelah lama melihat diri di cermin, Ino memutuskan untuk mengurai mahkota kesayangan nya itu.

"yaps, selesai." Ucap Ino bangga dengan hasil riasannya di cermin.

Saat Ino memakai sepatu sekolah yang telah ia siapkan, terdengar lah suara Kakashi, "Ino! Sudah seleSai belum?!" teriak lelaki itu dari bawah.

"iya-iya aku kebawah!" balas Ino dengan teriakan yang sama. Ino yang sudah seleSai memakai sepatu sekolahnya lalu segera mengambil tas dan beranjak ke bawah.

Seperti biasa Kakashi terpesona dengan penampilan gadis aquamarine itu, walau hanya dengan setelan pakaian sekolah, gadis itu tetap terlihat –manis.

"ayo berangkat." Ucap Kakashi berusaha santai. Ino pun mengangguk.

* * *

Setelah sampai disekolah, Ino sempat takjub dengan bangunan sekolah internasional itu –sangat megah, pikirnya. Kakashi yang tdak bisa berlama-lama di sekolah itu segera menitipkan Ino pada wali kelas nya. Kakashi pun meninggalkan Ino dengan senyum tipis dan bungkukkan kecil pada wali kelas itu.

"baiklah Ino, ikut ibu. Ibu akan mengantar mu ke kelas." Ucap guru wali kelas nya, Yuhi Kurenai.

"ha'i, Kurenai-sensei." Ucap Ino patuh.

Mereka berjalan menuju kelas. Saat sampai di depan pintu, Kelas itu sangat bising dan banyak cekikikan gadis-gadis genit –pikir Ino.

Kurenai membuka pintu itu, dan memandang tajam kelas nya, "kembali ke tempat masing-masing!" perintah Kurenai tegas.

Seluruh murid di kelas itu pun seketika terdiam dan duduk ditempat masing-masing, tatapan mereka sekarang tertuju pada Ino, mendapat tatapan itu Ino hanya menunduk –malu.

Merasa kelas sudah tenang, Kurenai angkat bicara, "baiklah, hari ini kita kedatangan murid pindahan. Silahkan kenalkan dirimu, nak." Perintah guru itu dengan senyum lembut.

Ino mengangguk, "ohayou –" seluruh murid pun membalas sapaan Ino, Ino yang tadi nya gugup sekarang tersenyum ramah, "—kenalkan aku Yamanaka Ino. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~!"

Tatapan murid di kelas itu masih belum berpindah ke objek lain, bisik-bisik pun terdengar, mereka masih kagum dengan kecantikan Ino, apalagi –para lelaki. Tatapan mereka memuja gadis yamanaka itu. Kurenai berdehem keras, "kau boleh duduk, carilah tempat yang kosong." Perintah Kurenai tegas tetapi terdengar lembut.

Ino tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil, ia pun mencari kursi kosong dan hanya ada satu, disebelah seorang siswa dan di pojok ujung kelas. Ino hanya tersenyum miris mendapat kursi yang berada di pojok, akhirnya ia mendekati kursi itu dan duduk dengan canggung karena tatapan seisi kelas –ralat- lelaki seisi kelas masih terarah padanya.

'oh, ayolah jangan menatapku seperti itu.' Ucap Ino dalam hati, ia agak risih dengan tatapan itu, tatapan mereka seperti ingin memakan Ino bulat-bulat –mengerikan.

Saat Ino mengalihkan pandangan ke samping, ia melihat siswa yang tidak menatap nya seperti siswa yang lain, ia malah menaruh kepalanya ke meja, rambut hitamnya yang diikat mengakibatkan rambut itu mencuat seperti daun di buah nanas.

"Nara-san?" panggil Kurenai-sensei membuat Ino menatap guru itu, seluruh murid malah balik menatap seseorang disebelah nya. Ternyata beliau memanggil siswa yang duduk disebelah Ino. Siswa itu masih terdiam –mungkin ia tertidur, pikir Ino.

"Nara Shikamaru?!" teriak Kurenai-sensei tajam saat mendengar dengkuran siswa itu. Siswa itu pun terbangun seketika dengan wajah yang linglung. Ino yang melihat nya tertawa pelan, tawa Ino pun diikuti murid seisi kelas.

Mendengar tawa teman-teman nya, siswa itu hanya mendengus. "ya,Kurenai-sensei?" Tanya siswa itu –Nara Shikamaru dengan wajah yang datar.

Kurenai-sensei menggeleng lelah, "jangan tidur di kelas, Shikamaru. Kau sudah berapa kali melakukan itu? Guru-guru sudah lelah menegurmu, kau tahu?!" ucap Kurenai-sensei dengan nada tegas.

"baiklah, aku akan tidur di atap nanti." Jawab Shikamaru yang diikuti gelak tawa seisi kelas –kecuali Ino. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum, ia merasa senang bisa menikmati suasana kelas –lagi. Dan kelas ini –menyenangkan, pikir Ino girang.

Shikamaru hanya mendengus mendengar gelak tawa seisi kelas, setelah menenangkan emosi nya yang hampir meluap karena mendengar jawaban Shikamaru, Kurenai-sensei kembali bicara, "asuma-sensei tidak masuk, dan beliau juga tidak menitipkan tugas, jadi jam pelajaran pertama dan kedua kalian kosong, ibu mohon jangan membuat keributan."

Beliau tiba-tiba menatap seorang murid, "Dan ketua kelas, ibu ingin laporan mu nanti saat pulang sekolah, jika ada murid yang membuat masalah, laporkan!" jelas wali kelas itu dengan tatapan tajam pada seisi kelas saat kalimat terakhir.

Ketua kelas itu pun mengangguk, melihat itu Kurenai-sensei memasang senyum manis dan segera beranjak pergi dari kelas itu.

"tsk, merepotkan." Ucap Shikamaru tiba-tiba. Merasa ada yang memperhatikan, Shikamaru pun menoleh. "kau siapa?" Tanya Shikamaru saat ia melihat seorang gadis bersurai keemasan disamping nya. 'cantik.' Pikir Shikamaru tanpa sadar.

Ino tersenyum maklum, ia pun memperkenalkan dirinya kembali, "aku Yamanaka Ino, salam kenal!" ucap Ino ramah.

"ah ya, aku Nara Shikamaru. Salam kenal." Balas Shika dengan wajah yang kembali datar, ia pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu kelas.

"kau mau kemana?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

"atap."

Sebelum Ino ingin berbicara lagi, lelaki nanas itu sudah menutup pintu dan menghilang dari pandangan. Ino pun menghela nafas dan kembali memperhatikan seisi kelas.

Tiba-tiba dua orang gadis menghampiri nya, "hai~" sapa gadis bersurai pink panjang. Ino pun membalas sapaan gadis itu, "hai!"

"kenalkan aku Haruno Sakura, kau bisa memanggilku Sakura!" ucap gadis itu –Sakura dengan riang.

"ah baiklah, Sakura. Kalau begitu kau bisa memanggilku Ino." Balas Ino dengan senyum ramah.

Sakura tersenyum, tiba-tiba ia menyenggol gadis bersurai indigo panjang yang diam menunduk disebelahnya, "a-ah iya, a-aku Hyuuga Hinata." Ucapnya gugup, wajah gadis itu bersemu merah. Ino menyukai wajah nya, sangat cantik.

"baiklah, aku panggil Hinata-chan ne?" ucap Ino setelah gadis itu memperkenalkan diri. Hinata hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perbincangan. Disela-sela perbincangan itu tiba-tiba Sakura berteriak bahwa Ino ingin berkenalan dengan seluruh murid dikelas, Ino yang mendengar nya meneguk ludah, ia pun menunduk malu, seketika seluruh murid dikelas mendatangi nya dan berkenalan. Ino hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk melewatinya.

Setelah gadis aquamarine itu berkenalan dengan seisi kelas ia angkat bicara, "apa yang kau lakukan, forehead!" desis Ino kesal.

Sakura menyipitkan matanya mendengar Ino memanggilnya seperti itu, "aku hanya melakukan apa yang aku mau, pig."

Ino merasa kesal dengan panggilan itu, mereka pun saling sahut menyahut dengan panggilan-panggilan itu. Hinata yang melihat mereka beradu mulut berusaha meleraikan, namun apa daya Hinata terlalu lembut untuk melerai mereka berdua yang –memang- keras kepala.

* * *

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Ino, Sakura, dan Hinata segera keluar kelas, mereka sekarang bisa dibilang akrab, walaupun Ino dan Sakura sering –berdebat. Saat mereka berjalan, Ino melihat sekumpulan murid mengerumi sesuatu, Ino pun menyenggol Sakura yang kebetulan di sebelah nya, "hey jidat, disana ada apa sih? Kok rame gitu?" Tanya Ino dengan –panggilan- spesial nya untuk Sakura.

Sakura pun menggeleng, ia sepertinya sudah kebal dipanggil seperti itu. "a-ah itu kan Sasuke-kun!" ucap Hinata tiba-tiba. Sakura yang mendengar nya segera berlari disusul Ino dan Hinata.

Ternyata didalam kerumunan itu terdapat enam siswa lelaki dan dua orang dari mereka sedang melakukan –sedikit- perdebatan, lelaki berambut raven sedang menatap tajam lelaki berambut kuning –seperti durian. Sakura pun segera memasuki kerumunan dan menarik lengan lelaki bersurai raven itu untuk pergi dari sana. Ino yang melihat nya hanya terdiam –bingung.

"bubar! Ini bukan tontonan." Ucap lelaki berambut dark brown panjang dengan tegas, lelaki itu bernama Hyuuga Neji. Seketika seluruh murid yang mengerumuni mereka pun bubar, kecuali –Ino dan Hinata.

"nii-san apa yang terjadi?" ucap Hinata pada Neji.

'oh, ternyata dia kakak Hinata-chan.' Ucap Ino dalam hati.

"biasa, Sasuke dan Naruto beradu pendapat lagi. Kau jangan khawatir." Jelas Neji seraya mengelus pucuk kepala Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk dengan rona merah di pipinya, melihat hal itu Neji tersenyum tipis.

"k-kau tidak papa, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata pelan –terselip nada khawatir disana.

Lelaki itu pun tersenyum, "aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih atas perhatian mu Hinata-chan!" Jawab Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto seraya tersenyum lebar –ciri khasnya.

Salah satu lelaki disitu pun angkat bicara, "kau berteman dengan Sakura dan Hinata?" Tanya lelaki nanas yang ternyata Shikamaru, lelaki itu menatap Ino yang berdiri tidak jauh di depan nya. Seluruh perhatian pun terpaku pada Ino.

"i-iya, baru saja." Jawab Ino sedikit gugup.

"kau cantik, nona." ucap lelaki bermata onyx –Shimura Sai dengan senyum yang aneh, menurut Ino. Tetapi tidak dapat terelakan bahwa lelaki itu –tampan.

"kau benar, Sai! Dia cantik." Sambung Naruto lalu segera merangkul bahu Ino, Ino pun tersenyum kikuk. Melihat hal itu Hinata menunduk, ya- Hinata adalah kekasih Naruto, walaupun belum mendapat restu dari sang kakak –Neji.

"Naruto, jaga sikapmu." Ucap lelaki bermata panda dengan tenang, Sabaku no Gaara.

"ha'I ha'i." ucap Naruto seraya melepas rangkulan itu, saat Naruto melihat kearah Neji, ia mendapat tatapan tajam, Naruto pun tersenyum seperti –kuda ia tahu maksud tatapan lelaki itu.

Naruto mendekati Hinata, "gomen ne Hinata-chan, aku hanya mencintaimu kok, tidak yang lain." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum khas nya seraya merangkul gadis bersurai indigo itu. Hinata pun menunduk malu, tetapi ia tersenyum dengan rona merah yang sangat manis –menurut Ino.

Melihat itu Neji hanya mendengus. Sai tersenyum lalu Shika hanya menguap malas. Gaara berdiri tenang dengan memasukkan kedua tangan nya kedalam saku celana. "oh iya, lelaki yang ditarik Sakura itu siapa?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

"dia? Dia Uchiha Sasuke, kekasih Sakura." Jelas Naruto dengan senyuman khas-nya. 'oh pantas Sakura menarik lelaki itu.' Ucap Ino dalam hati.

Ino tersenyum, gadis yamanaka itu pun melihat satu persatu lelaki di hadapan nya. Ia masih penasaran –siapa mereka sebenarnya?

Jujur saja saat melihat mereka semua tadi, Ino terpana dengan paras dan penampilan mereka, tubuh mereka tegap, paras mereka tampan dan memiliki kelebihan masing-masing. Lalu aneh nya lagi mereka saling mengenal. Akhirnya Ino bertanya, "kalian sebenarnya siapa?"

Hinata pun angkat bicara, "mereka biasa disebut The Sixth Prince Of Heaven." lalu tersenyum manis.

-TBC-

Zielavienaz96 : sipppp. Btw makasih udah jadi reviewer pertama, lop lop deh;3

Dichaaaan : siapppppppppp.

Hirashi : sippp sip,makasih buat semangatnyaaa.

inuzukarei15 : makasih loh buat review yang sebelumnya;*maunya sih gaara tapi gak tau deh, rin labil soalnya:'v/lu kalau sasuke gak bisa, kan udah sama sakura. Sumimasen.

amay : salam kenal juga:3 sumimasen, sasuke udah sakura yang punya, muehehe.

uchiha ulin : semoga bisa lebih panjang ya hehe;; saingannya gaara atau gak shika, kalau sasuke kan udah sama sakura, sumimasen.

Tetep terus nunggu ya chap berikutnya, oh iya kakashi gak bakal muncul di chap 5.

okedeh, see ya.

Dare to Review?


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto**

**Indonesian**

**Pair : H. Kakashi, Y. Ino**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Hurts/comfort, drama, romance.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Original story from Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, alur cepet, and anything can happen because I'm labil!/woy**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**But, I hope you be like it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy for reading~!**

Chapter 5

One Week

Seminggu sudah Ino bersekolah di Tokyo International High School, ia pun menjadi salah satu gadis populer –karena kecantikan dan keramahannya, untuk hal akademis Ino juga termasuk -cerdas. Ino pun seRing bergaul dengan 'the sixth pRince of heaven', bahkan gadis aquamaRine itu sudah berasahabat dengan Sakura dan Hinata. Hal itu membuat para siswa iri dengan Ino, bayangkan saja, Ino yang notabane siswi baru bisa bergabung dengan siswa-siswa populer disekolah itu.

"Hiiiinnaaattaaaa-ccchhhaaannn~~~" teriak Naruto seraya berlari mendekati gadis hyuuga itu, Hinata yang sudah menyiapkan makan siang nya dengan Naruto pun tersenyum mendapati lelaki uzumaki itu berlari menghampiri.

Seperti biasa, the sixth of heaven menghampiri Ino,Sakura dan Hinata. Ketiga gadis itu merupakan sahabat 6 lelaki populer dikalangan penghuni sekolah, sangat beruntung bukan?

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang sedang mengupas apel, Sai segera mencari tempat untuk menggoreskan pensil nya di kertas, kalian pasti tau bukan apa yang Sai lakukan? Ya, lelaki itu menggambar. Shikamaru pun segera mencari tempat untuk melakukan ritual siang nya apalagi kalau bukan –tidur.

Neji hanya berdiri sembari melirik pergerakan adik semata wayangnya –Hinata. Lelaki itu masih tidak percaya dengan Naruto, ia masih tidak bisa melepaskan penjagaan nya pada Hinata. Gaara pun mendekati Ino yang sedang membuka kotak bekal makan siangnya.

Ya- mereka sedang di tempat perkumpulan, tempat ini tempat yang sederhana bukan tempat khusus –seperti base camp yang sekarang kalian pikirkan, tempat ini hanyalah –atap sekolah.

"konnichiwa, Ino." Sapa Gaara tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. Ino tersenyum lalu membalas sapaan itu, "konnichiwa, Gaara-kun."

"kau mau?" tawar Ino, ia kebetulan menyiapkan bekal makan siang –yang melebihi target makan siangnya. "tentu." Gaara tersenyum tipis. Lelaki itu pun segera mendudukkan dirinya disamping Ino, lalu mengambil sumpit. Ino tersenyum memperhatikan lelaki itu, jujur saja daya tarik Gaara sangat menonjol dimata sang aquamaRine.

"itadakimasu." Gaara memulai makan siangnya, "itadakimasu~!" susul Ino. Gaara pun terbelalak –kaget, ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan makanan buatan Ino dan rasanya mirip dengan masakan –mendiang sang bunda. Ino yang melihat Gaara membatu segera menepuk pundaknya, "kau kenapa?"

"besok buatkan aku."

"buatkan? Bekal ini?" raut wajah Ino kebingungan.

Gaara hanya mengangguk –wajah nya terlihat hangat. Sungguh, jika menyangkut sang bunda Gaara –sangat lemah. Ia sangat menyayangi wanita itu dan tidak ada gadis mana pun yang bisa memiliki hati es sang Sabaku kecuali ibundanya.

"a-ah, baiklah." Ino mengangguk kaku –kemudiann tertawa geli. 'Gaara sangat lucu.' Batin nya berucap. Ino menyukai sikap Gaara yang –memeRintah dengan wajah datarnya yang terlihat polos. Menurutnya itu lucu, apalagi wajah nya sekarang –ah, menggemaskan.

"jangan tertawa, tidak ada yang lucu." Sergah Gaara seraya melirik kearah Ino dengan mulut penuh makanan. Ino yang tidak bisa mencegah jaRinya pun mencubit pelan pipi sang Sabaku. "kau lucu~" ia berucap gemas lalu tertawa kecil –menatap langsung kedua mata panda itu. Jarak mereka pun menjadi –dekat.

"kau ini—" Gaara menepis tangan Ino pelan, lalu memandang arah lain. Rona merah tipis terlihat di wajah nya. ya –saat ini hanya Ino yang bisa membuat Gaara salah tingkah. Karena apa? Ino sangat terbuka dengan Gaara, ia tidak pernah tersipu malu atau –meneriakinya kagum seperti siswa perempuan yang lain. Lalu Ino pun tak pernah canggung didekat Gaara, Ino juga tak masalah dengan sikap –tak acuh sang Sabaku padahal ia tidak menyukai sikap tak acuh itu dan anehnya ia merasa nyaman jika didekat Gaara.

Waktu seminggu bisa membuat mereka sedekat ini, aneh bukan?

Ternyata kedua pasang iris onyx melihat mereka, rahang sang pemilik mengeras tak suka saat melihat adegan kecil Gaara dan Ino. Sebenarnya iris itu memperhatikan Ino sedari tadi. Selama ini ia hanya memperhatikan Ino dari jauh. Kalian ingin tahu pemilik iris ini? Pemiliknya adalah –Nara Shikamaru.

"ah kalian! Kalian berpacaran kah?" celetuk Sakura yang kebetulan melihat adegan 'kecil' mereka. Sasuke, Sai, Neji, Naruto, dan Hinata pun segerah menoleh memandang –Ino dan Gaara.

"hah? T-tidak, kita—" "kalian jangan mengada-ngada, aku tidak menyukai Ino –sama sekali." Gaara memotong perkataan Ino lalu menatap mereka –tajam. Ino yang mendengarnya seketika membatu, tidak tau kenapa dadanya terasa sesak. Ia menunduk, kedua mata aquamaRine nya terasa memanas, sumpit yang ia pegang pun terlepas dari tangan –yang mengakibatkan seluruh tatapan terpaku pada sang Yamanaka.

Gaara pun menoleh –dan melihat tetesan air jatuh ke rok sekolah Ino. "Ino?" tubuh Ino bergetar –menahan tangis yang ingin pecah. Seketika Gaara sadar bahwa perkataan nya tadi –terlalu kejam untuk Ino yang selama ini dekat dengannya dan sabar menghadapinya. Bohong jika Gaara tidak menyukai Ino –sama sekali.

Ino bangkit lalu berlari untuk pergi dari sana, ia mengigit bibirnya. 'kau kenapa Ino?!' batin gadis itu berkata. Ia menghapus lelehan air matanya seraya menuruni tangga.

Ino sendiri pun bingung dengan dirinya yang menangis saat Gaara berkata seperti itu, 'apa yang salah? Bukankah itu wajar jika Gaara tak menyukaiku? Aku—' seketika ia terhenti ditengah tangga lalu mengeratkan peganngan nya pada pegangan tangga besi itu, '—menyukainya?' ia memejamkan matanya –tak menyangka bahwa selama ini ia menyukai sang Sabaku itu. Memang –banyak yang Ino dan Gaara lalui dalam seminggu ini, ia pun banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Gaara jika mereka sedang berkumpul.

Ketika punggung sang Yamanaka menghilang dari pandangan, Sakura bersuara. "lihat apa yang kau lakukan. Kau menyakitinya. Aku melihatnya –Ia menangis." Nada suara Sakura terdengan tajam, ia tidak suka jikalau ada yang menyakiti sahabatnya, termasuk Ino.

Gaara hanya terdiam –membisu. Ia menatap sumpit sang Yamanaka yang terjatuh tadi, bayangan tubuh Ino pun muncul diotak sang pemilik tato yang bertuliskan huruf kanji dibagian kening sebelah kiri itu. Gaara menggeretakkan giginya, rasa bersalah menghujam hatinya. Biasanya ia selaluh acuh dengan perasaan seperti ini, tapi tak tau kenapa untuk yang satu ini –Ia harus segera menemui sang gadis blonde itu.

Sasuke, Sai, Neji, Naruto dan Hinata hanya terdiam memandangi Gaara. Sakura ingin angkat bicara tetapi ia terhenti saat melihat Shika berdiri didepan Gaara dengan kedua tangan yang berada di saku celananya.

"kau –jauhi dia." Suara itu bagai alunan musik yang monoton, terlihat sekali Shika menahan emosinya. Gaara pun menegakkan tubuhnya, ia menatap kedua iris Shikamaru yang menatapnya tak suka.

"apa maksudmu?"

"jauhi dia –jauhi Yamanaka Ino." Nada suara Shika terdengar dingin.

Saat mendengar perkataan Shika, Gaara merasakan gejolak aneh di dadanya. Lelaki itu pun mendengus tak suka, "apa hak mu?"

"jauhi saja dia." Tatapan Shika menajam.

"kau memang siapa?" Gaara bangkit, ia menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan yang menusuk.

"aku lelaki yang tak akan membuatnya menangis." Perkataan Shika terdengar jelas –sangat jelas.

Gaara membatu, ia tahu maksud perkataan Shikamaru. Lelaki itu menyindirnya. Shika mendengus menang, lalu berbalik untuk meninggalkan suasana yang mencekam itu. Gaara mengepal tangannya kuat. Rahang nya mengeras melihat punggung tegak Shika yang menjauh.

Sakura tertawa, hal itu membuat Shika –Gaara dan yang lainnya menatap Sakura. Sakura menahan tawanya lalu menghembuskan nafas Ringan. "kalian tahu –Gaara –Shika?"

"tahu apa?" Shika angkat bicara.

"kalian jatuh cinta pada Ino." Sakura tersenyum, "dan itu memang pantas melihat betapa sempurnanya sahabatku yang satu itu." Ino menaruh kedua tangannya di dada –menerawang sosok sang sahabat.

Sasuke mendengus mendengar perkataan Sakura, tak lama senyum tipis menghiasi wajah sang uchiha. Ia cukup senang, akhirnya kedua sahabatnya itu menyukai seseorang.

Neji hanya memasang wajah datar, Sai tersenyum seperti biasa, Naruto ikut tersenyum dengan makanan yang penuh dimulutnya, "itu benar, kalian jatuh cinta." Naruto angkat bicara saat makanan dimulutnya sudah habis.

"aku tau rasanya saat aku menyadari bahwa aku mencintai Hinata-chan." Naruto tersenyum lebar dengan rona tipis diwajahnya. "N-Naruto-kun….." Hinata merona, ia hanya bisa memanggil malu nama sang kekasih. Naruto hanya menjawab dengan kekehannya. Neji mendengus tak suka melihat adegan itu.

Shika dan Gaara pun termenung. Mereka seakan baru tersadar dengan apa yang terjadi, dan mereka tak menyangka bahwa mereka merasakan suatu hal yang namanya –cinta. Sayangnya cinta mereka jatuh pada satu orang yang sama. Cinta mereka jatuh pada –Yamanaka Ino.

Dan hal itu hanya terjadi dalam waktu –satu minggu.

**-TBC-**

**Gomenasai baru updateeeee. haha #dibantai**

**Baru bisa buka lagi gara-gara lupa pass wkwkwk.**

**sebagai permintaan maaf Rin update 3 chapter sekaligus~**

**yang komen nanti ya dibalesnya muah muah makasih juga buat yang udah baca:***


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto**

**Indonesian**

**Pair : H. Kakashi, Y. Ino**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Hurts/comfort, drama, romance.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Original story from Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, alur cepet, and anything can happen because I'm labil!/woy**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**But, I hope you be like it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy for reading~!**

Chapter 6

**Summer**

_"Kakashi-senpai! Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus datang ke pesta musim panas ini. Dan jangan lupa membawa kekasihmu! Kau sudah janji kalau aku bisa sukses dan membuat pesta musim panas sendiri, kau pasti akan datang ke pestaku dan menggandeng seorang kekasih. Kutagih janjimu!"_

Itulah perkataan terakhir Mitarashi Anko –mantan adik kelas Kakashi di masa SMA saat Kakashi bersih keras menolak untuk datang dikarenakan sibuk oleh pekerjaan kantor. Sebenarnya Kakashi berbohong, alasan lelaki Hatake itu bukan dikarenakan sibuk oleh pekerjaan kantor tetapi dikarenakan ia tak tau ingin _'menggandeng'_ siapa.

Setelah Rin wafat, Kakashi telah menutup diri pada orang lain, tak terkecuali pada para wanita. Padahal banyak wanita yang mengagumi Kakashi dan bersedia menjadi pendamping putra tunggal keluarga Hatake itu. Tapi apa daya, Kakashi sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk menutup diri.

Wanita itu –Anko tiba-tiba menghubungi Kakashi dan memberi kabar bahwa ia akan mengadakan pesta musim panas. Dan Kakashi lupa bahwa ia telah membuat janji itu. Ia tahu, Anko adalah wanita yang keras kepala. Jika keinginan wanita itu tak dipenuhi, bisa-bisa wanita itu murka dan mengamuk di depan rumahnya. Mau ditaruh dimana muka sang Hatake kalau itu terjadi.

Kakashi yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang santai pun akhirnya bersender, ia menegakkan kepalanya –menatap langit-langit rumah itu. _'aku harus mengajak siapa?' _kalimat itu lah yang terucap diotak Kakashi.

* * *

Kemarin adalah hari terakhir Ino bersekolah, sekarang merupakan hari pertama liburan musim panas. Jujur, Ino merasa bosan berada di dalam kamar sepanjang hari. Ia hanya mendengarkan lagu lalu membaca novel, dan terakhir ia tertidur.

Gadis itu mendesah panjang, "membosankan."

Terlintas lah pikiran untuk bertemu sahabat-sahabat nya –Sakura dan Hinata. Tunggu, mereka pasti sedang bersama dengan pasangan masing-masing. Ino pun mendesah lagi. Terlintas lah pikiran untuk mengajak The Sixth Prince Of Heaven bertemu. Eh tunggu, mengajak mereka untuk bertemu sama saja mengajak –Gaara untuk bertemu.

Gaara.

Nama itu –nama itu membuat dada Ino sesak. Semenjak kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu, Gaara dan Ino tak sedekat dulu, sebenarnya Ino yang menjauh, tak tahu kenapa ia masih tak bisa untuk berdekatan dengan lelaki Sabaku itu. Padahal Gaara selalu mendekati Ino. Walaupun lelaki itu terus diam, Ino melihat Gaara seperti ingin bicara tetapi tak tahu harus memulai dari mana.

Ino pun akhirnya lebih dekat dengan Shika, lelaki itu selalu membantu Ino untuk menjauhi Gaara. Ino pun tak tahu alasannya. Ternyata –Shika adalah pendengar yang baik. Ino selalu senang jikalau ia bercerita dengan Shika, terkadang lelaki itu memberi tanggapan dan memberi solusi jika Ino sedang mendapat masalah seperti halnya –nilai pelajaran kimia yang menurun.

Ino sebenarnya membenci pelajaran kimia, lebih baik ia berhadapan dengan banyak soal fisika daripada soal kimia. Shika akhirnya memberi beberapa buku kimia kelas 11 yang mudah dicerna isinya. Ino yang masih tak mengerti saat itu membuat Shika –yang notabene siswa terpintar di TIHS mengajarkan Ino pelajaran kimia disaat mereka sedang ada waktu luang. Alhasil, nilai pelajaran kimia Ino pun meningkat –walaupun tak pesat.

Seketika tenggorokan Ino terasa kering, ia pun meraba gelas yang terletak dimeja sebelah kasurnya lalu mengambilnya.

Kosong.

Gadis itu pun terpaksa bangkit untuk mengambil minum dilantai bawah. Ia berjalan perlahan menuruni tangga, tatapannya terpaku pada sosok lelaki bersurai keperakan yang sedang duduk terkulai lemas –menatap langit-langit di sofa ruang santai.

Tak tahu kenapa tampang Kakashi saat itu menggemaskan –terlihat polos. Ia pun mendengus geli, "hei, kau kenapa?" Tanya Ino saat ia sudah berada di depan kulkas. Kebetulan letak dapur rumah itu bersebelahan dengan ruang santai.

Seketika Kakashi tersadar lalu menatap Ino yang ternyata sudah menatap dirinya, "ah? Hanya memikirkan sesuatu." Ia pun kembali menatap langit-langit.

"memikirkan sesuatu? Apa?" gadis itu melangkah untuk mendekat dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kakashi. "mungkin aku bisa membantu." Ino akhirnya meneguk minuman yang berada ditangannya itu. Rasanya menyegarkan.

"hmm." Kakashi melirik Ino, seketika terlintas ide gila di otaknya. Ya –ide membawa Ino ke pesta itu. "aku mendapat undangan pesta musim panas, orang itu menyuruhku datang dengan _menggandeng _seorang kekasih—" seketika Ino menoleh, ia antusias. "—tapi sayangnya aku tak punya kekasih atau teman wanita." Ino tertawa mengejek.

Kakashi memasang wajah masam, "dan kau tau? Aku tak bisa menolak untuk datang."

"kenapa?" Ino memasang wajah bertanya.

"karena itu memang janjiku akan datang jikalau orang itu sudah sukses dan bisa membuat pesta musim panas sendiri, dan yang 'menggandeng kekasih' pun itu juga janjiku." Kakashi menghela nafas.

"kau tahu? Kau itu bodoh." Ino tertawa, menurutnya itu lucu.

"kau ini." Kakashi mendesis lalu menjitak pelan kepala Ino.

Ino pun terkekeh, "lalu kau akan melakukan apa?"

"aku mempunyai ide. Tetapi aku tak tahu itu akan berhasil atau tidak." Tatapan lelaki itu pun sudah beralih lagi pada langit-langit.

Ino menaruh gelas yang sudah kosong ke meja, "ide? Ide apa?"

Kakashi masih ragu untuk bicara, ia membayangkan apa respon gadis Yamanaka itu nantinya.

"hei, jawab." Ino menaikkan kakinya kesofa lalu melipatnya, ia duduk menghadap Kakashi.

Kakashi melirik Ino dengan ujung matanya, "baiklah, idenya adalah—" lelaki itu akhirnya menoleh kearah Ino. "—_'menggandeng'_-mu kesana."

Seketika Ino terdiam, ia terkejut –sangat terkejut.

"hei, jangan diam saja." Kakashi terlihat merona, tak tahu mengapa ia merasa malu.

"a-ah, gomen." Ia mengejapkan mata berkali-kali lalu menghilangkan keterkejutannya. "kau akan mengajakku kesana? kenapa harus aku?"

"itu jika kau mau. Ya –karena hanya kau perempuan yang dekat denganku."

"souka." Tak tau kenapa Ino merasa senang. "hmmm, aku sih mau." seketika Kakashi menegakkan tubuhnya –kaget dengan jawaban Ino.

"maksudku siapa yang tak mau datang ke pesta musim panas? Pasti itu mengasyikkan. Lagipula aku bosan dirumah terus. Tak ada alasan lain kok." Ralat gadis itu saat melihat pergerakkan Kakashi.

"souka." Tak tau kenapa, Kakashi merasa kecewa. "memang kau tak pergi dengan teman-teman sekolahmu?"

Ino menggeleng pelan, gadis itu pun angkat bicara lagi. "Tapi disana aku akan dikira kekasihmu, kau tak masalah dengan itu?"

"ah –hal itu, aku tak masalah, lagipula hanya dua hari."

"eh? Dua hari?" Ino memasang wajah bingung, yang ia tahu pesta musim panas hanya dilakukan sebentar bukan berhari-hari.

"iya, pesta itu akan dilaksanakan besok dipulau pribadi milik orang itu, disana kita akan menginap, acara dimulai siang hari sampai sore hari setelah itu kita akan beristirahat, lalu diteruskan dengan pesta yang sebenarnya –pada malam hari, pesta ini lebih mirip clubbing. Disiang hari sampai sore hari itu kita akan mengunjungi pantai, kau tahu kan? Bagi para wanita ini disebut pesta bikini, itu pesta pembukanya."

Ino mendengar dengan antusias, pesta macam ini sangat jarang ia dengar. 'pasti orang itu sangat kaya.' Batin Ino berbicara.

"lalu keesokkan harinya kita akan sarapan bersama dengan para undangan inti."

"maksudmu dengan _'undangan inti' _apa?"

"undangan inti itu undangan yang diberikan pada orang-orang tertentu. Biasanya teman dekat –keluarga ataupun orang penting. Mereka pun mengikuti pesta selama dua hari penuh, kalau undangan yang bukan inti hanya sehari penuh, keesokkan paginya mereka akan pulang."

Ino mengangguk-ngangguk, Kakashi pun melanjutkan. "setelah sarapan kita mendapat waktu bebas sampai sore hari, dan malamnya baru kita mengikuti pesta penutup –pesta ini lebih mirip pesta dansa. Baru keesokkan harinya kita bisa pulang, itu juga kalau _dia_ tak mencegahku." Kakashi menghela nafas saat kalimat terakhir ia ucapkan.

"sebegitu pentingnya kah kau? Memang dia itu siapa-nya dirimu?" Ino menatap Kakashi lurus.

"dia adik kelas ku dimasa SMA –Mitarashi Anko, dia menganggapku kakaknya sendiri, akhirnya aku mengggapnya seorang adik. Ia selalu berada disampingku –menemaniku dalam kesendirian. Tetapi aku selalu menutup diri padanya, ia tak menyerah untuk selalu berada disampingku. Aku hanya bisa diam dan menikmati dia bercerita dengan semangat, dia itu cerewet sekali –hal itu membuatku merasa _ramai_."

Ino masih terus mendengar dengan antusias, "dia sekarang sudah bertunangan, aku merasa sangat tertinggal." Kakashi tertawa untuk dirinya sendiri.

"oh iya, tema pesta musim panas itu _'everlasting love'_ jadi disana akan banyak pasangan –pasangan kekasih –pasangan calon suami-istri alias tunangan –dan pasangan sah suami-istri. Maka dari itu aku dipaksa untuk menggandeng seorang kekasih, lagipula itu memang janjiku."

"oh begitu." Ino mengangguk dengan antusias, "baiklah aku akan menjadi pacar yang baik untukmu!" gadis itu tersenyum lebar.

Kakashi merasa terpanah dengan perkataan sang Yamanaka, ia mendengus geli. "baiklah-baiklah –sayang." Seketika Kakashi menyeringai.

Ino merona saat kata terakhir terucap dari mulut Kakashi, "b-baka." Gadis itu pun memanyunkan bibir mungil nya.

"kau harus terbiasa, aku akan memanggilmu begitu saat dipesta nanti." Seringaian Kakashi tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"uhh, Aku tahu." Ino memandang arah lain, rona merah tak luput dari wajahnya.

Kakashi pun tersenyum senang lalu mengacak surai keemasan milik gadis disampingnya itu, "kau segera bersiaplah, kita akan berbelanja. Untuk besok."

"Kakashi! Kau ini, rambutku jadi berantakan." Ino merenggut seraya bangkit dari sofa, "oh iya, kita akan berbelanja dimana?" Ino berdiri seraya merapikan surainya yang tak beraturan.

"lihat saja nanti."

Ino kembali merenggut, ia pun beranjak ke kamarnya meninggalkan Kakashi yang tersenyum sendiri. Tak tahu mengapa, hati sang Hatake terasa hangat.

* * *

Pukul 11.30

Kakashi yang telah selesai bersiap-siap memutuskan menunggu Ino dibawah, ia duduk di ruang santai seraya menyalakan televisi. Tiba-tiba perhatiannya terpaku pada seseorang yang berjalan santai menuruni tangga –siapa lagi kalau bukan Ino.

Ino turun kebawah dengan setelan kaus putih bergambarkan menara Eiffel dan hotpants jins berwarna _navy blue _yang agak pudar. Ia juga memakai sepatu tali sederhana berwarna merah. Surainya ia gulung asal keatas, menyebabkan beberapa helai rambut terjatuh membingkai wajahnya. Sapuan make up diwajah gadis itu pun terlihat natural, hanya bibirnya yang terlihat mengkilap –seperti diberi pelembab.

Lagi –Kakashi terpesona.

"ayo, ini sudah siang. Nanti aku telat makan siang." Ino memasukkan ponsel nya ke kantung celana lalu menatap Kakashi yang sedang memandangnya.

Seketika Kakashi mendengus, "bukannya kau yang membuat kita telat?"

Ino pun terkekeh, "gomen."

"hn." Kakashi segera mematikan televisi lalu beranjak keluar yang disusul oleh Ino.

* * *

Pukul 17.00

Kakashi dan Ino telah kembali kerumah, mereka telah berbelanja pakaian lalu alas kaki serta beberapa aksesoris. Makan siang pun mereka lakukan diluar. Seperti biasa, belanjaan Ino lebih banyak dua kali lipat dari belanjaan Kakashi. Kakashi hanya menggeleng-geleng melihatnya.

Gadis itu pun segera pergi kekamar setelah berkata, _'aku kekamar dulu, kau mandi sana.'_

Kakashi menuruti perkataan sang Yamanaka ia naik keatas lalu membersihkan diri dikamar mandi. Tak sampai sepuluh menit, lelaki itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan setelan piyama. Kakashi pun memutuskan untuk mengepak pakaian dan barang-barang yang akan dia bawa untuk hari esok.

Di lain kamar, Ino pun sedang mengepak pakaian dan barang-barang yang akan ia bawa ke pesta besok. Sekitar setengah jam Ino mengepak, akhirnya selesai juga. Ia menghembuskan nafas, lalu tersenyum. Gadis itu segera beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Kakashi ternyata sudah berada dibawah, ia sedang memilih bahan makanan yang akan ia masak untuk makan malam. Hari ini adalah jadwal sang Hatake untuk memasak. Akhirnya, sang Hatake memilih untuk memasak yakiniku. Kakashi pun segera memasak.

_Beberapa menit kemudian._

Hidangan makan malam tersaji, Kakashi segera merapikan dapur dan memanggil Ino. Saat Kakashi ingin menaiki tangga, Ino ternyata sudah menuruni tangga seraya tersenyum pada Kakashi.

"konbanwa, Kakashi." Gadis itu mengacak surai keperakan Kakashi.

Kakashi berdecak, "konbanwa."

Ino hanya tersenyum lebar, "makan apa kita malam ini?"

"lihat saja sendiri." Kakashi segera duduk di meja makan dan menyantapnya.

Ino mendengus, gadis itu pun segera menyusul Kakashi untuk duduk dihadapannya.

"yakiniku?"

"hn."

Kakashi terus memasukkan daging yakiniku itu kemulutnya, Ino yang melihatnya mendengus –lagi.

"itadakimasu." Ino akhirnya menyusul Kakashi untuk menyantap hidangan dihadapannya.

"hei—" Kakashi menelan makanannya, "—kau tadi membeli apa saja?" lelaki itu pun menatap Ino.

"aku membeli satu mini dress hitam untuk pesta _clubbing_, lalu satu gaun _navy blue _untuk pesta dansa, dan satu bikini _soft purple_ untuk pesta bikini nanti. Oh iya, untuk sepatu aku membeli dua high heels perak dengan model yang berbeda lalu beberapa aksesoris, kau?" Ino pun memasukkan santapannya kedalam mulutnya lagi.

"ya Tuhan, pantas saja belanjaan mu begitu banyak." Kakashi mendengus seraya mengambil daging yakiniku dihadapannya. "aku hanya membeli satu kemeja navy blue, satu celana bahan dan jas tentunya."

Ino mengangguk-ngangguk, "souka." Gadis itu segera menyelesaikan makan malamnya. "aku sudah, nanti bawa semuanya ke tempat pencuci piring."

Kakashi hanya mengangguk, Ino pun segera beranjak untuk mencuci piring. Ya –hari ini adalah tugasnya untuk mencuci piring. Tak lama kemudiann, Kakashi membawa alat-alat makan tadi ke tempat pencuci piring. Ino segera mencucinya.

"hei, Ino." Panggil Kakashi yang sedang berada di belakang Ino –menyender pada kulkas, ia menatap tubuh Ino yang sedari tadi bergerak untuk mencuci alat-alat makan mereka.

"apa?" jawab Ino tanpa menoleh.

Kakashi terdiam, ia takut untuk berbicara, tapi punggung kecil Ino membuat lelaki itu –err penasaran. "boleh aku memelukmu dari belakang?"

Pertanyaan yang singkat tapi bisa membuat Ino menjatuhkan piring di tangan nya, sang Yamanaka pun sekarang membatu.

Melihat Ino yang terdiam seperti batu, Kakashi angkat bicara lagi. "saat aku kecil dan ibuku masih ada, aku sering melihat ayahku memeluk ibuku dari belakang saat beliau sedang mencuci piring. Ibu selalu suka saat ayah melakukan itu, katanya ia merasa aman." Kakashi meneguk ludahnya.

"lalu aku bertanya pada ayahku, kenapa ia selalu memeluk ibu saat ibu sedang mencuci piring. Ia menjawab, _'karena pada saat itu, ayah bisa melihat tangan ibumu yang selalu bekerja keras mengurus rumah tangga, seperti hal nya mencuci piring. Ayah merasa bangga pada ibumu.'_ Aku penasaran, bagaimana rasanya."

Ino tiba-tiba tertawa, menurutnya itu lucu. Kakashi seperti anak kecil yang penasaran dengan rasa permen lollipop.

Kakashi menyipitkan matanya, "ada yang lucu?"

"iya, lucu." Ino masih terus tertawa.

Kakashi merasa kesal, ia pun segera meninggalkan Ino. Ino yang melihat Kakashi melangkah pergi pun akhirnya berhenti tertawa. Ia agak merasa bersalah pada lelaki itu.

"hei, Kakashi."

Kakashi pun berhenti melangkah, ia menoleh kebelakang. "apa?" nada suara Kakashi terdengar datar, tanda ia masih kesal.

"kau… boleh melakukannya." Ino menoleh kearah lain untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

Kakashi pun terkejut, "k-kau serius?"

"hm." Jawab Ino seraya mengangguk kaku.

Kakashi akhirnya mendekat, detak jantung mereka sama-sama diatas rata-rata. Kakashi sekarang berada dibelakang sang Yamanaka, kedua tangannya perlahan memeluk pinggang Ino –yang ternyata pas didekapannya. Ino pun merasa hangat dan ternyata benar kata ibu sang Hatake, pelukan itu membuat kita merasa aman.

"bagaimana?" Tanya Ino saat detak jantungnya tak secepat tadi, gadis itu pun kembali mencuci alat-alat makan dihadapannya.

"rasanya –tak bisa diungkapkan. Tapi, aku jadi mengetahui maksud ayahku." Kakashi tersenyum lembut, ia menaruh kepala nya dibahu Ino. Aroma lavender menyeruak disana.

Mulai detik itu, Kakashi menyukai aroma lavender.

**-TBC-**

**Rin mau ralat, rumah Kakashi itu kaya rumah lee yong jai(yang sebenernya rumah han ji eun) di dramkor Full House, itu yang paling bener! Maaf atas kesalahan pemberian informasi di chap 1, muehehe.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto**

**Indonesian**

**Pair : H. Kakashi, Y. Ino**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Hurts/comfort, drama, romance.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Original story from Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, alur cepet, and anything can happen because I'm labil!/woy**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**But, I hope you be like it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy for reading~!**

Chapter 7

**Party –(Part I)**

Pukul 10.15

"Ino! Sudah selesai belum?!" panggil Kakashi yang berada dilantai bawah.

Lelaki itu sudah siap untuk berangkat menuju bandara, kalian pasti tahu kan tujuan mereka? ya –mereka akan pergi ke pulau pribadi milik –Mitarashi Anko. Lelaki Hatake itu mengenakan jins panjang dengan kaos berbentuk v berwarna putih serta _vans_ berwarna cokelat tua. Satu koper dan satu tas kerja pun mendampinginya.

Akhirnya Ino turun dengan berlari kecil, hari ini ia memakai _sweater floral_ berwarna dasar putih dengan bawahan _skirt_ ungu polos. Tak lupa, ia juga memakai _high heels_ putih gading. Sang mahkota ia biarkan terurai dengan indahnya. Tas kecil yang berwarna senada dengan sepatunya pun menyelempang di tubuh mungilnya, Ino juga didampingi dengan satu koper besar berwarna hitam.

Untuk kesekian kalinya –Kakashi terpana.

"gomenasai, aku lama ne?" Ino terkekeh.

Kakashi mendengus, "selalu."

Ino memanyunkan bibirnya, "aku perempuan, ini wajar."

"itu dia, dasar merepotkan." Lelaki itu pun melangkah keluar, ia juga tak lupa membawa koper dan tas kerjannya.

"tch." Ino mengerutu, gadis itu melangkah dengan hentakan keras seraya menarik koper untuk menyusul Kakashi keluar.

Mereka pun pergi tepat pukul 10.30, hal itu membuat Kakashi kesal. Pesawat Jet kiriman dari Anko akan berangkat sekitar 15 menit lagi. Untung saja mereka tak terjebak macet, Ino dan Kakashi pun sampai tepat waktu.

* * *

Pukul 12.00

Kakashi dan Ino telah sampai ke pulau pribadi itu. Mereka disambut langsung oleh Anko dan beberapa asistennya.

"Kakashi-senpai!" wanita itu pun segera berlari dan memeluk rindu sang Hatake.

Kakashi terlihat risih, ia pun segera melepaskan pelukan itu. Ino yang berada disamping Kakashi pun hanya tersenyum melihat aksi sang Mitarashi.

"bagaimana penerbangannya? Mereka melayanimu dengan baik kan?—" Anko melirik kearah Ino, ia pun tersenyum lebar dan segera memeluk Ino tanpa basa-basi. Tak lama kemudian wanita itu melepas pelukannya. "lalu ini kekasihmu? Cantik sekali, sepertinya masih muda. Betul tidak? Kau bertemu dimana? Jangan-jangan dia masih di bawah umur! Kau menculiknya?"

"kau masih saja sepeti dulu, cerewet." Kakashi mendengus, "satu-satu pertanyaannya, baka."

Ino tertawa kecil, hal itu membuat Anko dan Kakashi menoleh. "kalian sangat lucu."

Anko pun tersenyum diikuti Kakashi, "kenalkan dirimu –sayang." Kakashi mengedipkan sebelah matanya saat kata terakhir ia ucapkan.

Ino tentu merona, ia menahan diri agar tak menjitak kepala sang Hatake. Ia harus ingat peran nya dipulau itu sebagai apa.

"ah iya—" Ino menatap Anko seraya tersenyum manis, "aku Yamanaka Ino, yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"

Anko tersenyum, "aku juga lupa memperkenalkan diri, aku Mitarashi Anko, yoroshiku!"

"ah, aku harus menyambut tamu-tamu yang lain, kalian langsung ke penginapan saja. Asisten ku akan mengarahkannya. Oh iya, pesta bikini akan dilaksanakan pukul 13.00. Kalian punya waktu satu jam untuk beristirahat dan bersiap-siap." Anko masih tersenyum.

"baiklah." Kakashi segera memeluk pinggang Ino, "kita permisi." Anko yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum menggoda.

Ino pun tersenyum kikuk, "sampai ketemu, Mitarashi-san."

"eh? Panggil aku Anko-neechan saja! Aku sudah lama ingin punya adik perempuan." Anko pun berlalu dengan senyum lebarnya. Ino hanya tersenyum –mengiyakan.

* * *

"heh, kau! Jangan ambil kesempatan." Bisik Ino saat Kakashi masih terus memeluk pinggangnya. Mereka berjalan mengikuti asisten Anko, barang-barang mereka pun telah di masukkan kedalam kendaraan yang akan mereka tumpangi.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum menyeringai, "aku hanya menggunakan kesempatan bukan mengambil kesempatan."

"baka!" Ino merona lalu mencubit pinggang sang Hatake.

Kakashi meringis, "jangan begitu, sayang." Ia meremas pinggang sang Yamanaka, Ringisan lembut pun keluar dari bibir Ino.

Kakashi seketika meremang, tak tahu kenapa Ringisan itu seperti alunan suara yang membuatnya merasa aneh. Ino mengigit bibirnya, Kakashi telah menyentuh titik sensitive sang Yamanaka. Ino hanya bisa terdiam, membiarkan sang Hatake memeluk pinggangnya itu.

"baiklah, ini mobil kalian. Kalian bisa mengendarainya sendiri, ini kuncinya." Sang asisten pun memberikan kunci itu pada Kakashi, sang Hatake menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"saya permisi." Asisten Anko akhirnya mengundurkan diri.

Kakashi dan Ino pun segera naik ke mobil itu, saat didalam mobil itu mereka sama-sama menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"aku tidak tahan kalau kau seperti itu! Jangan menyentuhku." Ino meneriaki Kakashi kesal. Kakashi yang merasa tak enak akhirnya meminta maaf, tetapi Ino hanya diam –tak memaafkan.

Kakashi pun segera menjalankan mobil itu, Ino masih tak ingin bicara. Gadis itu pun membelakangi Kakashi –terlihat sekali ia sedang marah.

"Ino.." Kakashi memanggil gadis itu pelan, "maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud menyentuh mu seperti tadi. Aku hanya ingin membuat kita benar-benar terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih, kau kan tau kita disini sebagai apa? Jadi maafkan kelancangan ku itu, ya?" Kakashi melirik kearah Ino, sang Yamanaka masih diam –tak merespon.

Kakashi hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas berat, lalu kembali memfokuskan pandangan ke jalan. Beberapa menit kemudiann, mereka pun sampai ke tujuan dengan selamat, berkat GPS yang berada di mobil itu. Ternyata penginapan mereka berada didekat pantai, tempat penginapan itu seperti rumah kecil dengan kawasan tersendiri.

Kakashi pun segera keluar menuju bagasi, ia membukanya dan mengeluarkan koper miliknya dan milik Ino. Ino keluar dalam diam lalu segera masuk tanpa memperdulikan Kakashi, Kakashi hanya menghembuskan nafas kecil melihat gadis itu merajuk. Sang Hatake akhirnya membawa koper mereka kedalam dan meletakkannya di ruang santai.

Rumah itu ternyata memiliki satu dapur, satu ruang santai, satu balkon, satu kamar mandi dan satu kamar –tunggu satu kamar? Berarti mereka akan –tidak Kakashi akan memilih untuk tidur di sofa ruang santai. Bisa mati kalau lelaki itu tidur dikamar dengan sang Yamanaka.

Kakashi pun akhirnya membawa koper mereka kedalam kamar, ternyata Ino berada disana, ia sedang berbaring.

"apa kau sakit?" Kakashi merasa khawatir.

"tidak."

Kakashi menghembuskan nafas –lagi. Jika Ino terlihat tak acuh –itu artinya ia masih merajuk. Dan kau tahu? Kakashi sangat tak suka jika Ino begitu.

"maafkan aku, Ino." Lelaki Hatake itu pun duduk dipinggiran kasur –didekat Ino.

Ino akhirnya menatap iris heterochromia milik sang Hatake, "kau janji tak akan menyentuhku seperti tadi? kau tahu? Kau menyentuh titik sensitive ku, aku –tak suka perasaan aneh itu saat kau menyentuhnya." Ino menghela nafas. Ya- perasaan aneh. Perasaan yang membuat ino menginginkan _lebih._

Kakashi pun sedikit terpengarah, ia tersenyum lembut. "gomen ne, aku keterlaluan." Ia mengelus surai sang Yamanaka. Ia tau perasaan yang dimaksud ino. Kakashi pun merasa bersalah kembali, "aku janji tak akan menyentuhmu seperti tadi, aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan lembut seperti layaknya kekasihku sendiri."

Tak tahu apa yang merasukinya, Kakashi merasa ingin memiliki Ino. Aneh –sangat aneh.

Ino tersenyum lega, "terima kasih. Baiklah, aku maafkan." Ia pun bangkit lalu mengacak surai sang Hatake. Kakashi hanya tersenyum menatap manik aquamarine yang indah itu –manik yang selalu membuatnya tenang.

"lebih baik kita bersiap-siap. Dua puluh menit lagi pesta para wanita akan dimulai." Kakashi mencubit pelan hidung sang Yamanaka –gemas.

Ino pun tersenyum lebar, "ha'i~"

* * *

Kakashi yang terlebih dulu siap pun memutuskan untuk menunggu di kamar, ia duduk diatas ranjang seraya memandang pemandangan pantai melewati kaca pintu balkon disana. Ia mengenakan celana santai selutut. Sang Hatake pun memutuskan untuk bertelanjang dada. Ia akan memakai jaket saat menuju kepantai.

Ino keluar dengan setelan bikini _soft purple_-nya, surainya pun tergerai dengan indah. Kakashi yang masih asik memandang pantai tak sadar dengan keberadaan sang Yamanaka.

"Kakashi." Panggil Ino, rona merah tipis diwajahnya pun muncul saat Kakashi menoleh.

"h-hm?" lagi, Kakashi terpana. Kedua matanya sedikit melebar melihat tubuh mulus sang Yamanaka. Ya –mulus tanpa cacat. Tubuh mungilnya sangat indah, kedua bukitnya pun –err menggoda. Oh Kakashi, sadarlah!

"bagaimana menurutmu?" Ino bertanya dengan wajah yang masih merona.

Oh Tuhan, apakah kau serius menurunkan bidadari secantik ini?

"kirei, sangat pas untukmu." Kakashi segera bangkit lalu mendekat ke arah Ino, "aku tak tau bahwa kau ternyata bidadari." Kakashi mengelus surai sang Yamanaka –tanpa sadar.

Hal itu membuat Ino memerah –seperti tomat. "b-baka." Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

Seketika Kakashi tersadar, "a-ah gomen, aku lancang." Kakashi pun menurunkan tangannya.

Ino seketika tertawa kecil –walaupun rona merahnya masih terlihat. "kalau yang seperti ini –tak apa, Kakashi. Asal jangan seperti tadi." Ia sedikit mem-pout-kan bibir mungilnya tetapi akhirnya Ino tersenyum.

Kakashi tersenyum kecil, "Baiklah."

"Kita berjalan saja, lokasi pesta nya didaerah sini." Sang Hatake pun mengulurkan tangannya –untuk menggenggam tangan sang gadis. "ayo."

Ino mengangguk malu, lalu menyambut uluran itu. Kakashi pun menggenggam Ino –lembut seraya menariknya berjalan menuju pantai.

* * *

Saat Kakashi dan Ino sampai dipesta, banyak sorot mata yang menatap mereka. Ino semakin merapatkan diri pada Kakashi, tak tahu kenapa tatapan para lelaki disana membuat Ino risih. Tatapan mereka –seperti ingin melahapnya. Kakashi pun berusaha santai dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada jemari Ino. Ia berjalan dengan santai menuju sang adik kelas.

"waw, dewa dan dewi. Kalian begitu indah~" goda Anko saat ia melihat Kakashi dan Ino berjalan menuju tempatnya.

"urusai." Kakashi mendengus, "ini membuatku tak nyaman. Ino sampai ketakutan, kau tahu?"

Tak tahu kenapa, Kakashi tak suka dengan tatapan para lelaki disana terhadap Ino. Ia benci mereka yang menatap Ino –dengan nafsu yang terpendam. Ino pun ternyata sama, ia tak suka tatapan para wanita dan gadis disana, tatapan mereka seperti ingin menerkam Kakashi.

Memang benar, Kakashi terlihat sangat gagah dan tampan. Terlebih, tubuhnya yang tegak itu mulus tanpa cacat. Ototnya pun terlihat sangat terlatih, tak terlihat lemak disana. Ino sampai terpesona pada sosok Hatake tunggal itu. Tapi tetap saja tatapan para wanita dan gadis itu membuat Ino kesal.

Anko pun tertawa geli, ia tak menyangka Kakashi pencemburu. "tenang saja, Ino itu milikmu. Tak ada yang berani mengambilnya –apalagi mencicipi tubuh indahnya itu."

Kakashi menyipitkan matanya, "jaga bicaramu." Ino pun hanya meringis tak nyaman.

Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki mengangkat minumannya, lalu angkat bicara. "baiklah semua, kalian bisa mulai berpesta!"

"Iruka! Kau kemana saja!" Anko merengut saat mendapati tunangannya –Umino Iruka muncul secara tiba-tiba.

"maafkan aku sayang, aku tadi ketiduran di kamar." Lelaki itu pun segera memeluk pinggang Anko lalu mencium keningnya.

"ha'I ha'I, aku maafkan." Walaupun begitu Anko masih terlihat kesal, ia pun menggerutu. Ino dan Kakashi hanya tersenyum memandang mereka.

"ah iya, ini kenalkan Kakashi, senpai ku saat di SMA. Yang aku ceritakan waktu itu."

"ah ternyata kau, aku Umino Iruka, salam kenal." Iruka tersenyum seraya menjulurkan tangannya –untuk bersalaman.

Kakashi menerima uluran tangan lelaki itu, "aku Hatake Kakashi, salam kenal."

"dan ini –kekasihku, Yamanaka Ino." Iruka pun menjabat tangan Ino dengan senyum.

"kau sangat cantik nona, salam kenal."

"kau juga tampan, Umino-san. salam kenal." Ino tersenyum manis.

Kakashi dan Anko sama-sama terbatuk dengan sengaja, Iruka dan Ino pun terkekeh –mereka tahu maksud sang Hatake dan sang Mitarashi itu.

"baiklah. Enjoy the party, guys!" ucap Anko lalu segera berlalu bersama sang tunangan.

Ino dan Kakashi pun tersenyum lalu melewatkan pesta itu tanpa melepaskan pandangan terhadap satu sama lain. Diakhir acara, mereka bermain voli pantai melawan Anko dan Iruka. Kemenangan pun digapai sang Hatake dan sang Yamanaka.

"selamat atas kemenangannya." Iruka memberi Kakashi dan Ino minuman, "ayo bersulang, sebentar lagi pesta berakhir."

"terima kasih, Umino-san." Ino tersenyum lalu mengambil minuman itu, Kakashi tersenyum tipis lalu mengambil minuman itu.

"aku ikut!" Anko berlari kecil lalu mengambil minuman dan berdiri di sebelah sang tunangan, "selamat ya, kalian hebat."

Mereka pun bersulang dengan senyum yang terlukis diwajah masing-masing.

* * *

Pukul 17.00

Pesta pun berakhir, Ino dan Kakashi sekarang telah berada di penginapan. Ternyata, di dapur sudah tersedia beberapa makanan dan minuman, Kakashi pun segera melahap beberapa hidangan itu.

"ah, aku lelah~" Ino membanting tubuh nya kesofa setelah membersihkan diri dan memakai pakaian santai. Ia segera menuju kamar mandi saat sampai di penginapan tadi. Sedangkan, Kakashi masih melahap hidangan diatas meja dapur dengan setelan pantainya.

Pesta malam atau lebih dikenal dengan sebutan _gaul_-nya '_clubbing'_ akan dimulai pukul delapan malam, jadi mereka masih mempunyai waktu kurang lebih tiga jam sebelum pesta dimulai.

"Kakashi, kau mandi sana." Ucap Ino yang sedang melihat-lihat saluran televisi diruang santai.

"nanti." Sang Hatake pun mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Ino.

"mandi sana! Kau bau matahari." Ino pun menjauh.

Kakashi berdecak, "Aku lelah."

Ino mengernyit, "makanya mandi, supaya lelahmu menghilang." Ia masih menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kakashi.

"malas." Tiba-tiba Kakashi berbaring lalu menaruh kepalanya di pangkuan Ino.

"Kakashi! Kau bau!" Ino mendorong kepala Kakashi, tetapi usaha itu hanya sia-sia. Kakashi tetap pada posisinya.

"biar aku beristirahat sebentar, aku mohon." Kakashi menatap Ino dalam.

Ino yang terhanyut dengan tatapan Kakashi pun berdecak, "baiklah, tapi ingat! Hanya sebentar." lalu mengelus kepala sang Hatake pelan –untuk membuatnya terlelap.

Kakashi seperti seorang bayi bukan? Ya –ini memang sering Kakashi dan Ino lakukan. Kakashi sudah tak menutup dirinya lagi pada Ino. Ia sudah sangat percaya pada gadis itu –percaya bahwa Ino tak akan meninggalkannya –sendiri. Elusan Ino mengingatkannya pada elusan sang mendiang kekasihnya dulu, besar tangan Ino pun hampir sebesar tangan Rin.

Ah –Kakashi merasa sangat nyaman.

Ino pun tersenyum memandang wajah yang terpahat sangat indah itu, sayang kedua iris nya tertutup. Sesekali Ino mengusap pipi sang Hatake –memberikan kehangatan. Senyum kecil menghiasi wajah Kakashi. Ino masih terus memandang wajah itu mulai dari surai keperakannya –keningnya –kedua matanya yang tertutup –hidungnya –kedua pipinya –dan pandangan terakhir jatuh pada bibir sang Hatake.

Seketika Ino meneguk ludah, tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba detakan jantungnya berima kacau. Tangan Ino masih terus mengelus surai keperakan Kakashi.

Tak tahu apa yang merasuki Ino, gadis itu mencium pelan bibir sang Hatake. Kakashi yang ternyata masih terjaga, merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut dibibirnya. Ia pun tersenyum senang, Ia tahu benda apa yang berada dibibirnya itu.

Kakashi pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka mata. Ia tak mau Ino merasa malu atas perlakuannya terhadap Kakashi, sang Hatake pun tetap menutup matanya dan berusaha tenang. Akhirnya Ino menyudahi kegiatannya itu lalu mengelus wajah sang Hatake.

Saat ini detak jantung Kakashi berdebar tak karuan, ia sungguh senang. Rasa bibir gadis itu masih menempel dibibirnya, ciuman gadis itu pun terasa kaku. Kakashi pun berucap didalam hati. 'apa ini ciuman pertama Ino? Ah tapi–'

"kau tahu, tadi itu ciuman.. pertamaku." Ino berucap sangat pelan dengan rona merah menghiasi wajahnya. "aku sangat lancang ya? Maafkan aku. Aku merasa sangat malu." Ino meringis pelan, "untung saja kau tertidur, kalau tidak? Mau ditaruh dimana wajahku. Ah, memalukan!" Ino merengek pelan tanpa ingin berhenti mengelus kepala sang Hatake.

'—ternyata benar, _her first kiss_.' Kakashi pun tersenyum. Tak tahu kenapa ia merasa bahagia.

**-TBC-**

**Untuk beberapa chapter kedepan Rin bakal fokusin kakaino. Dan pastinya banyak scane romance mereka. untuk sakura dan hinata beserta the sixth prince of heaven bakal Rin ga munculin dulu, rencananya Rin bakal munculin setelah bagian party selesai.**

**Sedikit bocoran, chap selanjutnya agak _meleceng kesana_. gapapa kan ya? Tee-hee/lu**

**See yaaaaa muah3**


End file.
